


Волна идет вослед волне

by fandom_Soviet_Science_Fiction_2013



Category: Soviet Science Fiction
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Soviet_Science_Fiction_2013/pseuds/fandom_Soviet_Science_Fiction_2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fandom Kombat<br/>Level III<br/>Макси</p>
<p>Кроссовер повести «Хищные вещи века» А. и Б. Стругацкие (1961) и фильма «Начало» (Inception) К. Нолана (2011). Относительно фильма «Начало» — АУ, знание этого канона не обязательно.<br/>Предупреждение:  смерть оригинального персонажа</p>
    </blockquote>





	Волна идет вослед волне

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom Kombat  
> Level III  
> Макси
> 
> Кроссовер повести «Хищные вещи века» А. и Б. Стругацкие (1961) и фильма «Начало» (Inception) К. Нолана (2011). Относительно фильма «Начало» — АУ, знание этого канона не обязательно.  
> Предупреждение: смерть оригинального персонажа

**Название:** Волна идет вослед волне  
 **Автор:** fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013  
 **Бета:** fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013  
 **Форма:** макси, 18 280 слов  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Иван Жилин (А.Н. и Б.Н. Стругацкие) , Имс (Inception), Артур (Inception), доктор Опир (А.Н. и Б.Н. Стругацкие), Вузи (А.Н. и Б.Н. Стругацкие), Лэн (А.Н. и Б.Н. Стругацкие), профессор Стивен Майлс (Inception), Нэш (Inception), оригинальные персонажи. Пейринг — Имс/Артур  
 **Категория:** джен, слэш  
 **Жанр:** детектив, ангст  
 **Рейтинг:** PG-13 — R  
 **Краткое содержание:** Иван Жилин возвращается в город, где когда-то получила распространение опасная психотехнология «слег». К чему приведет его новое частное расследование?   
**Примечание:** Кроссовер повести «Хищные вещи века» А. и Б. Стругацкие (1961) и фильма «Начало» (Inception) К. Нолана (2011). Относительно фильма «Начало» — АУ, знание этого канона не обязательно.  
 **Предупреждение:** смерть оригинального персонажа  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013 – работа "Волна идет вослед волне"

 

Волна идет вослед волне  
«…Волна идет вослед волне о берег биться,  
А на волне звезда, и человек, и птица,  
И явь, и сны, и смерть — волна вослед волне..»  
Арсений Тарковский

 

Глава 1  
Странная штука ностальгия. Ничего приятного не было у меня связано с этим городом, я потерял здесь друга, разочаровался в нескольких хороших людях, да что там, я чуть самого себя здесь не потерял. Но, сойдя с самолета и вдохнув полной грудью влажный воздух, с тем неповторимым привкусом, какой бывает только в приморских городах, я ощутил характерное щемящее чувство в груди, сладость воспоминаний, приправленную легкой горечью сожалений, не совсем ясно о чем. Может о том, что могло бы быть, или о самом себе, каким уже никогда не буду снова. И это очарование прошлого держало, пока полосатый оранжево-белый автобус вез меня от аэропорта в центр города, пока я шел по променаду, глазел на загорелых курортников, на пестрые лавочки и киоски, цветущие скверы и уютные кафе.   
В старом порту стояли, покачиваясь на волнах, прогулочные суда, от разноцветных катеров и теплоходиков прошлого века до современных серебристых субмарин. Горы были туманные, сизые, а море безмятежно голубое. Солнце клонилось к закату. Небольшой маячок на краю пирса тоже сиял ярко-голубой свежей краской.   
Я сел в кафе под тентом и бросил сумку на соседнее кресло. Есть не хотелось. Не хотелось выныривать из этого убаюкивающего очарования, хотелось сидеть вот так, вдыхать полезный морской воздух и смотреть на яхты и субмарины. Я заказал себе чаю.   
За соседним столиком сидели три совсем молоденьких девушки, лет по восемнадцать. Двое из них почему-то были в одеты в короткие синие платьица, белые фартуки и гольфы, напоминающие школьную форму прошлого века. У третьей на майке красовалась голограмма с изображением зеленого юноши, большеглазого и неприятно пухлого. Девочки пили разноцветные коктейли и крайне оживленно щебетали.   
— Да-да, Джейсон — такой милаша.   
— Ой, он стал полный милаша, особенно после того, как умер в пятом сезоне.   
— Ой, мышки мои, — с придыханием прошептала та, что была в майке, — я бы на месте Вампирии давно бы уже открыла Джейсону свою страсть.   
— Точно, особенно после финалки пятого сезона. Сразу стало понятно, как много они друг для друга значат. Настоящая химоза.  
— Ты что, — одна из «школьниц» пихнула ее в бок, — не знаешь, они же снимают девятый сезон, там появится какая-то новая марсианка. У Вампирии с ней будет секс.   
— Как они могут?! – хором простонали ее собеседницы. – Они что, ничего не понимают?!   
— Все-все, мышки, мне пора убегать, — девушка в майке поднялась, собирая в охапку сумку с изображением все того же юноши.   
— Ты будешь сегодня на Аптекарей?   
— Ой, нет. Мне надо завтра сдать эссе про этого, черт его, Минца.   
— Там будет Дана.   
— Ой, обожаю ее! Как я вам завидую! Приятных грез, мышки.

«Школьницы» продолжили щебетать о Джейсоне, Вампирии, Дане, Нэше и так далее, и я перестал слушать и перевел взгляд на другой столик. Там ужинала семья курортников: загорелая полненькая мамаша, высокий длинноногий отец, и гордо восседающий на подложенных на стул подушках карапуз лет трех. На спинке карапузьего кресла висел пластмассовый автомат, удивительно точная уменьшенная копия автомата Калашникова. Родители ели креветок, запивали пивом из высоких запотевших стаканов и любовались морским пейзажем. На тарелке у малыша высилась горка политых вареньем оладьев, в которые он увлеченно тыкал вилкой. Был он круглощекий и кудрявый, обычный симпатичный малыш, которому пора уже было спать. Я улыбнулся и помахал ему рукой.   
Малыш отложил вилку, схватил один оладий и прицелился им в меня: «Пдышшш-пдыш-пдыш… — произнес он. — Бей рыбарей!»   
— Актеон, — взвизгнула мамаша, — прекрати это! Немедленно прекрати трогать еду руками!   
И вот тут мне почему-то вспомнилось все сразу. Расплывшееся тело Пека в зеленой воде, поникший, как сломанная марионетка, Римайер, и два года бесплодной работы, и телеграмма доктора Опира, лежащая в кармане куртки. Оставив недопитый чай, я поднялся, подхватил сумку на плечо и пошел дальше.  
Я шел, позволяя городу захватить себя. Я вспоминал его, заново узнавал. И вся ностальгия кончилась, город заструился вокруг меня как мутная, лениво текущая река, с подводными течениями, грязными омутами и ледяными водоворотами.   
Захотелось сразу приступить к делу, встряхнуть тут все снова, во всем быстро разобраться и поскорее уехать. Но с Опиром мы договорились созвониться только завтра. Я, как нередко делал, когда не было четкого плана, доверился интуиции, и ноги сами принесли меня к домику добрейшей тети Вайны. Я не был полностью уверен, хочу ли остановиться именно тут. Слишком много воспоминаний, и воспоминаний тяжелых, вызывал у меня этот дом.   
Но почему бы и нет? В любом случае, я собирался сюда наведаться. Новая, крашенная свежей белой краской калитка была не заперта и отворилась бесшумно. Я прошел через сад по тропинке, поднялся на крыльцо, постучал. Никто не ответил. На двери стоял все тот же кодовый замок, и, к моему удивлению, знакомый мне набор цифр подошел. После моего отъезда код не сменили. Я открыл дверь и вошел. Деревянные половицы чуть поскрипывали под ногами.   
— Вайна?  
Тишина. Холл был прибран и пуст. Сквозь решетку оконной рамы вечерний свет ложился на пол и стены ровными золотистыми полосами.   
Наконец дверь, ведущая в гостевые комнаты, отворилась, и Вузи выбежала мне навстречу, загорелая, растрепанная, копна русых волос по плечам. На ней была одна только рубашка, едва прикрывающая бедра, ярко-розовая, но определенно мужская. Она всплеснула руками, совершенно как мать, раньше у нее не было этого жеста:  
— Ох, Иван! Это же вы!   
И тут же метнулась к лестнице наверх.   
— Эй, детка! — донеслось из-за двери, и вслед за Вузи из гостевой половины дома вышел человек в одних брюках.   
Он был приблизительно моих лет, может чуть старше, невысокий, но крепкий. Его внушительный торс и плечи обильно покрывали сине-черные татуировки, что в сочетании с походкой чуть вразвалочку навевало мысли о пиратах, абордажных саблях и прочей морской романтике. Тетя Вайна, без сомнения, должна была углядеть в нем армейское прошлое и души не чаять. Человек потер голую грудь, посмотрел на меня, потом на лестницу вверх и громко произнес:  
— Детка, если ты хочешь чтобы мы куда-нибудь пошли, верни мне рубашку, — голос у него оказался вполне гармонировавший с внешностью – низкий, мужественный, с хрипотцой.  
Ответа не последовало, и человек повернулся ко мне, беспомощно разведя руки в стороны: дескать, видали, какая безобразница. Я с подобающим наигранно-сочувственным выражением покивал головой.  
— А вы, собственно, к кому? – поинтересовался он.  
— Я, знаете, жил здесь когда-то, несколько лет назад. Решил заглянуть.   
— Ну, как видите, нынче здесь занято.   
Ответил он не слишком приветливо. Возможно, он ждал, что я уберусь восвояси, но я протянул руку и представился:  
— Иван.  
Он коротко сжал мою ладонь. Обычно такие типы любят стискивать руку до хруста костей, но его рукопожатие было аккуратным.   
— Имс.   
Он покосился на лестницу, потер небритый подбородок. Вузи так и не появилась.   
— Ну что ж. Выпьете со мной, Иван? – спросил Имс. Я согласно кивнул.  
Гостиная выглядела точно такой же, как три года назад, разве что немного пообтрепалась обивка кресел, а в углу появился новый современный бар. В немного старомодной обстановке тети Вайны рядом с плюшевыми креслами и тюлевыми занавесками его хромированные бока смотрелись вызывающе.  
— Что вам налить?  
— То же, что и вам.  
Поставив передо мной наполненный виски и льдом бокал, он опустился в кресло и сделал большой глоток.   
— Значит, вы жили здесь раньше, — его блестящие серые глаза пристально изучали меня. И, похоже, это была не первая его порция виски за сегодня.   
— Да, три года назад.  
— Значит, решили вернуться? Что ж, понятно. Город сильно изменился?   
Похоже, гораздо меньше, чем мне хотелось, мог бы ответить я.  
— Сложно сказать. Я только прилетел. А вы тут давно?  
— Четвертая неделя пошла.  
— И как вам понравился городок?  
— Очарован, — отставив, наконец, стакан, он облизнул пухлую нижнюю губу. — Знаете, есть в мире места, прямо-таки созданные для безделья. Вот это одно из таких, так бы тут и остался.   
— Не скучно ли в нашем с вами возрасте сидеть без дела? Да еще в наше время.   
— О, — Имс махнул рукой, — амбиции, мечты осчастливить человечество. Это все от неспокойствия души, мой дорогой.  
У него была слегка раздражающая манера вести разговор, одновременно фамильярная и отстраненная.   
— А что же происходит от ее спокойствия? – спросил я.  
— Если бы я знал! — он сокрушенно покачал головой. — Совсем не могу этим похвастаться. В смысле, не могу похвастаться внутренним спокойствием. Нет-нет, Иван.   
Потом он выпрямился, сел ровно и внезапно сменил тему, неожиданно спросив:  
— В космосе приходилось бывать?  
— Да, было такое.   
— А потом?  
— А потом надоело. А вы?  
— Нет, — он снова откинулся на спинку кресла, побренчал льдом в стакане виски. – Комиссия сочла, что у меня слишком высокая лабильность психики для космолетчика. Слишком, понимаете ли, живое воображение.   
Я сочувственно покивал, но про себя скептически усмехнулся. Как-то не укладывалось слишком живое воображение в сложившийся уже образ. Был Имс обычным бездельником-приезжим. Таких мутных типов здесь всегда полно, и для них и за их счет этот город собственно существовал.   
Здоровый мужик, который растрачивает все щедро выданное природой, путешествуя по здешним, как говорил один мой знакомый, кругам рая. Уже немного пресытившийся, но еще не совсем утомившийся. Противно. Не интересно.  
— Служили? – спросил я.   
— Да, было такое, — в тон мне ответил он.   
Я рассматривал его татуировки. Две театральных маски, странный рисунок – то ли орнамент, то ли схема лабиринта, охватывающая все плечо и заползающая на шею, надпись на арабском, номер (возможно армейского жетона) но вообще довольно странный набор для военного. И никаких новейших техник – голографических эффектов, биомолекулярной модификации и прочего.   
— Все по-честному, — усмехнулся Имс с какой-то странной гордостью. – Только игла и чернила.   
Определенно, тетя Вайна должна была его обожать.   
— Что ж, — я допил последний глоток и поднялся, — благодарю вас за гостеприимство, но, пожалуй, мне пора. Еще ведь надо найти жилье.   
\---  
Курортный сезон только набирал силу, так что я без особого труда снял двухкомнатные апартаменты ближе к центру с таким же шикарным баром, как у тетушки Вайны, телефоном и видом на море с просторного белого балкона. Оплата, правда, оказалась ощутимой. Хозяин напирал на близость к «Лакомке» и пляжу, и клялся, что шум с площади, где по-прежнему работала дрожка, совсем не слышен, развлечение вышло из моды. В целом место меня устроило, и вспомнив, что торговаться здесь не принято, я согласился.   
Перед сном я вышел на балкон. Здесь уже наступило лето, и вечерний воздух был идеально теплым, влажным, пахнущим морем и цветущими яблонями. Мои комнаты располагались на третьем этаже, и я хорошо видел спускающийся к берегу склон, несколько белых чистеньких отелей и частных вилл, пляж, где полосатые зонтики закрылись, как цветы вечером. Рекламный щит на другой стороне улицы приглашал на космическую дискотеку – зал с воспроизведением перегрузок и невесомости. Мерцали огни кафе и клубов, тек по улице не слишком оживленный поток машин. Из ресторана вывалилась веселая пьяная толпа и погрузилась в такси. Последней с трудом втиснулась женщина в очень коротком платье, она никак не могла поставить ногу на ступеньку, визгливо хихикала и ругалась.   
В памяти всплыл образ Вузи в розовой мужской рубашке. Обычно такие типы, как Имс, нравятся совсем юным девушкам и женщинам, разочаровавшимся и начинающим увядать. Возможно, Вузи уже следует отнести ко вторым. Думать об этом было грустно и как-то неспокойно, как будто в этом была доля и моей вины. Я вспомнил знакомых женщин, которые вели совсем другую жизнь – девочек-планетологов времен «Тахмасиба», Валю, Наташу, Милену. Другие возможности, другое воспитание. В этом дело?  
Завтра мне предстояла встреча с доктором Опиром. Расследование мое в этот раз было частным, но это даже радовало, так как в некотором смысле давало мне больше свободы. Я полагал, что у меня осталось здесь достаточно связей, чтобы работать, но дал себе обещание, что не стану больше донкихотствовать. Завершу это дело и уеду.  
Прямо под балконом прошел, шатаясь, сильно пьяный юноша. Увидев меня, он воздел руки к небу и продекламировал:  
«И это снилось мне, и это снится мне,  
И это мне еще когда-нибудь приснится,  
И повторится все, и все довоплотится,  
И вам приснится все, что видел я во сне».  
— Прошу прощения, — добавил он и икнул.   
На вид ему было едва восемнадцать, примерно столько же, сколько покойной Мелиссе Опир. 

Глава 2  
Утром я позвонил Опиру. По домашнему телефону никто не ответил, и я набрал номер рабочего кабинета на факультете. Интеллигентный женский голос сообщил мне, что доктора сегодня не будет на месте и завтра, скорее всего, тоже.  
— А по какому вы вопросу?   
— По личному, — ответил я.   
— Звоните домой, — сказала женщина и повесила трубку.   
Тогда я решил погулять и осмотреться. Под дверь квартиры подсунули рекламную брошюру. Бодрыми фразами, подкрепленными красочными фотографиями, она предлагала большой выбор удовольствий разной степени полезности для душевного и телесного здоровья. На пляже «Южные пески» собирались группы для игры в волейбол. Я задумался, когда последний раз играл — вот, пожалуй, здесь три года назад. Новейший отель-небоскреб «Космос-Плаза» приглашал испытать все удовольствия и развлечения города вплоть до морских купаний, и все это не покидая здания отеля. В развлекательном экстрим-комплексе «Рыбачье» любой мог проверить мужественность и стойкость, столкнувшись с невероятными испытаниями, каких еще не встречал. Для участия в некоторых аттракционах необходимо пройти медкомиссию, возможен осмотр врача прямо на территории комплекса.  
Я сердито сунул брошюру в серебристую пасть утилизатора и вышел на улицу. Было около десяти, жара еще не набрала силу, и свежий влажный воздух пах весной.   
До центра я дошел за четверть часа. Недавно построенный небоскреб «Космос-Плаза» тяжело нависал над площадью, на которой по-прежнему стоял, вальяжно опираясь на корпус электронной рулетки, невероятно удачливый Владимир Сергеевич Юрковский. Отель «Олимпик» рядом с новым соседом казался крошечным и бледным. Перед памятником пылил щетками робот-уборщик, к его немного облупившемуся белому боку была приклеена листовка «Долой роботов! Верните людям физический труд».  
Побродив немного по центру, я вспомнил, что еще не завтракал и, поймав такси, отправился в южную часть города, чтобы быть ближе к университетским кварталам, где жил доктор Опир.   
На углу Южной и улицы Аптекарей находился полюбившийся мне еще в прошлую мою бытность здесь ресторанчик «Сытый профессор», с хорошей и простой кухней и спокойной публикой. В этот час там почти никого не было, только завтракали двое студентов, даже с вилками в руках не отрывающиеся от конспектов. Я заказал себе яичницу, жареные сосиски, апельсиновый сок и кофе и поднялся на второй этаж, на открытый балкон.   
Раньше напротив располагался книжный магазин, в который я часто заглядывал. Теперь на его месте открылось еще одно кафе с претенциозным названием «Морфеус» и вывеской, аляповато разрисованной красными маками. «У нас платят» — гласила написанная от руки табличка на двери. Тента и уличных столиков у кафе не было, а на окнах висели плотные жалюзи.   
Солнце уже ощутимо припекало. Апельсиновый сок со льдом приятно освежал, я поедал свой простой завтрак и вспоминал знакомство с доктором Опиром. Весь тот год, когда я пытался изменить хоть что-то в этом городе, он был одним из самых яростных моих оппонентов. Какие только эпитеты не сыпались на меня: опасный радикал, воинствующий мизантроп, враг прогресса, а в живых дискуссиях мне приходилось выслушивать и похлеще. В городе к нему прислушивались, и он ужасно мешал своими благостными и глупыми идеями. Порой я чертовски злился на него, он был одним из самых больших дураков в этой стране дураков. Но, конечно, я никогда не желал, чтобы он поверил в мою правоту при столь трагичных обстоятельствах.   
За кофе я развернул газету. Городская «Радость жизни» все еще выходила и, в сущности, не сильно изменилась. Передовица сообщала о выборах в городской магистрат, и я нашел несколько знакомых фамилий. Потом следовал большой разворот о Пятой международной конференции «Передача информации: теория, практика, технологии». Более тысячи ученых со всего мира расположилось в отеле «Космос-Плаза». Там же проходили доклады и заседания. Далее следовали восхваления современнейшему оснащению залов и номеров отеля и вызывающее слюноотделение даже после плотного завтрака описание банкета, посвященного началу конференции. Из остального мое внимание привлекли очередная реклама экстрим-комплекса «Рыбачье» и короткая заметка о том, что после трагической смерти дочери убитый горем доктор философии Опир покидает пост декана философского отделения городского университета.   
Я отложил газету и полистал «Еженедельный Альманах». Здесь писали в основном всякую чепуху: «Как правильно загорать», «Cледует ли супругам отдыхать раздельно», «Знаменитый певец N, уроженец города развелся с четвертой женой». Последней шла статья о мужской моде. Автор утверждал, что в этом сезоне в гардеробе каждого уважающего себя мужчины должен присутствовать короткий приталенный пиджак натуральных оттенков. На стереофото стройный молодой человек в коротком приталенном пиджаке непринужденно засунул руку в карман светлых брюк и всем своим видом демонстрировал элегантность и превосходный вкус. Я невольно покосился на свою старую куртку, уныло свисающую со спинки стула, вспомнил, что давно не был в парикмахерской, и закрыл журнал. Улица внизу оживала, во многих городских учреждениях рабочий день начинался в одиннадцать, выползли на улицу первые отдыхающие, немного помятые после ночных развлечений, в шортах и с пляжными сумками на плечах, бесшумно потекли одна за другой разноцветные машины. Открытый автобус повез на экскурсию группу туристов, большинство из которых спали, развалившись на сидениях.   
Автобус секунд на десять заслонил от меня кафе напротив, а когда он уехал, я увидел на той стороне улицы своего вчерашнего знакомого, нового постояльца тети Вайны. Он стоял у «Морфеуса» и курил, будто кого-то поджидая, вскоре дверь кафе отворилась и вышел темноволосый молодой человек в светлом костюме.   
Я даже испытал желание заглянуть в журнал, чтобы проверить, не сбежал ли этот молодой человек прямиком оттуда, такой у него был подтянутый и стильный вид, и пиджак на нем определенно был короткий, приталенный и модной натуральной расцветки.   
Имс тоже выглядел совсем не так как вчера. Разительно не так. Моложе и собраннее, и вообще все в нем переменилось, вроде бы неуловимо, но ощутимо. Вчера передо мной был немного обрюзгший и не слишком далекий бывший военный, любитель хорошо провести время за бутылкой виски или игорным столом, сегодня — сосредоточенный и внимательный, ловко двигающийся человек, глядя на которого я предположил бы какую-нибудь творческую профессию, много путешествий и, несомненно, много работы и умом и телом. И ни за что я не подумал бы, как вчера, что этот человек бездельник. Такая резкая перемена, пожалуй, немного интриговала.  
Аптекарская улица была не слишком широкой, и мой столик на балконе располагался так, что я видел и слышал идущих по ней гораздо лучше, чем они меня, и мог разглядывать Имса и его спутника сколько угодно.   
— Это не называется изящным пинком, Имс, – произнес стильный молодой человек.   
Он говорил по-английски с заметным американским выговором.  
— Ну конечно, для такого специалиста по пинкам, как ты, Артур, — ответил Имс, интонации у него тоже были совсем не такие как вчера, ироничные и немного тревожные.   
Забавный разговор, о чем они вообще? Артур пропустил замечание Имса мимо ушей, поднял голову и посмотрел на вывеску «Морфеуса».  
— Жуть, – он передернул плечами, — у меня просто глаза болят. А похоже, бизнес у Нэша не слишком процветает, мы были одни.  
Имс хмыкнул.   
— Ты забываешь: для местных жителей это всего лишь развлечение, так что основной наплыв посетителей вечером. Ну, знаешь, что-то среднее между тем, чтобы как следует вмазаться, снять шлюху и посетить выставку современного искусства. Пользуется большим успехом у местной золотой молодежи – утонченно, модно и безопасно, – Имс поджал губы и добавил. – Как правило.   
— Очень смешно, — с прохладцей ответил Артур.  
Они неторопливо шагали по направлению к центру города, как раз вдоль фасада «Сытого профессора», так что мне был отлично слышен разговор.   
— На самом деле не очень, мой дорогой. Но скажи лучше, — Имс заговорил тише и серьезнее. — Тебе понравилось оборудование? В основном там старье, конечно, но кое-что есть. Мы смогли бы?..  
Артур резко развернулся к нему.  
— Ни о каком «мы» и речи быть не может.  
— Полно тебе, — Имс положил руку на рукав артурова пиджака.   
Тот что-то хмуро буркнул в ответ, я не разобрал что.   
— Хорошо, это не для улицы разговор.  
Артур задрал подбородок и недовольно поморщился.  
— Это в принципе не тема для разговора.   
И эти слова были последним, что я смог расслышать. 

Покончив с кофе, я спустился на первый этаж и снова попытался связаться с Опиром. По домашнему телефону мне ответил пожилой то ли секретарь, то ли дворецкий. Сперва он неприветливо сообщил, что доктор философии Опир никого не принимает ни сегодня, ни завтра, ни в один из ближайших дней и что я мог бы проявить уважение и терпение. Но когда я повторил свою фамилию, тон изменился. На одиннадцать у доктора Опира назначена встреча с кардиологом, а после, около часа дня, он примет меня у себя дома, если меня устроит время и место. Меня вполне устроили.  
Так как оставалось свободными еще два часа, я решил удовлетворить свое любопытство и заглянул к «Морфеусу». В маленькой прихожей, где меня никто не встретил, висело большое старинное зеркало, немного потемневшее по краям. Я посмотрел на свое отражение, пригладил волосы и вошел в зал.   
На окнах, снаружи забранных жалюзи, висели еще и плотные алые портьеры, так что даже в разгар солнечного утра здесь царил красноватый вечерний полумрак. Зал пустовал, на приземистых столиках, окруженных мягкими красными креслами, стояли незажженные свечи. Маленькая круглолицая барменша дремала за стойкой; когда я вошел, она приоткрыла один глаз, а потом снова закрыла.   
— Доброе утро, — я облокотился о стойку с другой стороны. На этот раз она открыла оба глаза и молча положила передо мной меню в кожаном переплете.   
Оказалось, что здесь подавали только кофе. Зато в совершенно поразившем меня изобилии сортов и рецептов. Кофе со всех концов Земли, и даже несколько видов, выращиваемых на планетарных станциях: один с Венеры и еще один, единственный в своем роде, совершивший оверсан, побывавший на Уране и вернувшийся обратно на Землю. Я прекрасно знал, что на вкусе напитка такие приключения никак не отражаются, но определенная романтика в этом, пожалуй, была.   
Мне уже приходилось пить кофе, совершивший фотонный прыжок через солнце, так что я заказал обычный чилийский, зато по оригинальному рецепту, и, сев за ближайший к стойке столик, снова оглядел зал. По стенам висели репродукции гравюр Эшера – странные перекрученные лестницы, впадающие сами в себя водопады и прочие геометрические парадоксы. В дальней от барной стойки стене располагались две двери. За одной виднелся освещенный узкий коридор, похоже ведущийв служебные помещения, вторая, широкая, оказалась плотно прикрыта и наполовину завешена такими же красными тяжелыми портьерами, как и на окнах.   
— Ваш кофе с чесноком — барменша сама принесла мне кофе, официантов здесь не было. Поставив чашку, она выпрямилась и сонно моргнула. — Любимый рецепт Хэмингуэя. Вы случайно не писатель?  
— Нет. Хотя когда-то пытался написать роман. Как раз когда жил здесь.  
— И как?   
— Не написал. Увлекся политикой.   
Кофе оказался вкусным, сочетание кофейной горечи и чеснока придавало ему неожиданный, но ощутимый привкус ржаного хлеба.   
— Там еще один зал? – спросил я, кивая на дверь за красными портьерами.  
— Только для членов клуба.   
— Гм, а я мог бы?..  
Она лениво приподняла бровь, то ли сомневаясь, стоит ли мне говорить, то ли спрашивая «А оно вам надо?»  
— Мне очень-очень рекомендовали, — подбодрил я ее.   
— Поговорите с хозяином. С мистером Нэшем.  
Будто в ответ на ее слова из приоткрытой двери выскользнул, тут же прикрыв ее за собой, худощавый человек лет тридцати пяти в мешковатых брюках и светлой рубашке навыпуск. Выглядел он нескладным, каким-то немытым и очень унылым. Сильно отросшие волосы падали на плечи неопрятными прядями. Барменша безмолвно кивнула в его сторону и удалилась за стойку, где снова впала в летаргию.   
— Мистер Нэш? – спросил я.   
Человек посмотрел на меня грустными темными глазами:  
— У вас есть рекомендация?   
Я честно ответил.  
— Нет, но мы могли бы…   
Я многозначительно похлопал ладонью по нагрудному карману, где лежал бумажник. Почти уверенный, что намек сработает, я подсчитывал, какие траты могу себе позволить, учитывая весьма дорогое жилье. Но, к моему удивлению, Нэш отрицательно покачал головой.   
— Это закрытый клуб. Только по рекомендации. Простите, но у нас такие правила. — Он беспокойно покусал нижнюю губу. — Может быть, вас прислал кто-нибудь? Почему вы вообще сюда зашли?  
Это было странно, удовольствия в этом городе обычно продавали охотно и не слишком скрываясь.   
— Да знаете, просто заглянул из любопытства. Когда я тут был последний раз, здесь работал книжный магазин. Отличный магазин.   
Нэш неопределенно пожал плечами.   
— У нас только по рекомендации, — повторил он и удалился туда, откуда пришел.  
Я допил кофе, барменша по-прежнему спала. В уборной возле раковины над стопкой белоснежных полотенец для рук кто-то коряво нацарапал на стене карандашом «Морфеус – брат Танатоса», рядом было приписано «Нет! Танатос — брат Эроса», а чуть сбоку — четко, красным фломастером: «Звоните Джудит! Со мной вы забудетесь по настоящему» — и номер телефона.   
Оставив на столике деньги, я вышел, поймал автотакси и поехал на встречу.   
\---  
Доктор Опир принял меня в просторном кабинете. Я прежде не бывал здесь, но всегда примерно так и представлял: массивный дубовый стол, глубокое кресло, книжные шкафы. На отдельной полке труды самого Опира – солидно изданные, в темных тисненых переплетах. В большом эркерном окне открывался вид на море, сейчас голубое-голубое под полуденным ярким солнцем. Единственное, чего я не представлял – фоторамки на столе с фрагментом стереозаписи. Тонкая, загорелая девушка в длинном сарафане бежала по кромке прибоя навстречу фотографу. Брызги летели из-под босых ног, она смеялась. Короткая запись заканчивалась, когда девушка оказывалась перед самой камерой, так близко, что видно было, как солнечные блики играют на дрожащих от смеха ресницах, и чуть неровную кромку зубов, и россыпь веснушек на носу. А потом запись проигрывалась снова, и девушка снова бежала и смеялась, и летели брызги морской воды.   
Доктор Опир долго сжимал мою руку, повторяя:  
— Спасибо, Жилин, спасибо, что вы приехали. Я даже и не рассчитывал.   
А потом сел в кресло и закрыл лицо руками. Он постарел и казался съежившимся и помятым, как проколотая надувная игрушка. Я вспоминал прошлого доктора Опира — совершенно непоколебимого, непробиваемого в лоснящемся коконе комфорта и благополучия. Человеческое счастье всегда довольно хрупко, но я уже успел убедиться, что здесь, в этом городе, оно было особенно уязвимо. Опир молчал, а я не решался спрашивать, просто не знал, с чего начать, да и понимал, что Опир не нуждается в вопросах. Он начал рассказывать, сбивчиво, трудно, но с видимым облегчением человека, который наконец нашел внимательного и благодарного слушателя.   
Опир женился довольно рано, подающим надежды молодым аспирантом. Брак оказался неудачным. Возможно, супруга не разделяла его философских взглядов, я не раз замечал, что женщинам скорее чужда философия оптимизма, будь это нео-оптимизм или еще какой-нибудь. Похоже, Опир готов был счесть свой брак ошибкой, если бы восемнадцать лет назад на свет не появилась маленькая Мелисса. Трудно было представить доктора настолько трепетным, любящим отцом, но дочь он просто боготворил. И, похоже, в самом деле был с ней очень близок, ближе, чем мать. По крайней мере, когда несколько лет назад семья Опира все-таки распалась, Мелисса захотела остаться с отцом.  
— Бедная моя девочка, — покачал головой доктор. — Она так тяжело переживала развод. У нее было хрупкое здоровье, и даже при всех современных возможностях медики по старинке посоветовали нам уехать из столицы, сменить обстановку на более спокойную, переехать к морю. Я добился кафедры в местном университете. Это было не слишком сложно, меня всегда здесь хорошо принимали. И знаете, за всю жизнь я не был так счастлив, как эти последние шесть лет, что мы прожили здесь. Никогда не понимал разговоров об ужасных подростках, мы с Мелиссой всегда были друзьями. Я ни в чем ее не ограничивал, но у нее был удивительный вкус, я ни разу не смог даже про себя осудить ее выбор занятий или друзей.   
— Это действительно, как я слышал, редкость.   
— Да, я знаю, у вас подростки воспитываются в интернатах. Никогда бы не решился на подобное. Лишать ребенка радостей свободы. Хотя Мелисса была слишком чувствительная, чтобы ей легко было радоваться жизни, но я надеялся, что сумел ее хоть немного научить. Она полюбила этот город. И вот… — он снова сбился, вытащил из коробки сигару, собрался зажечь, потом забыл о ней, и начал говорить дальше. Мне было нехорошо и тягостно.   
— Я помню, чем вы занимались тут, что говорили о происходящем в городе. Тогда ваши идеи казались мне нелепым радикализмом. Но вы были правы, Жилин, как вы были правы. Все эти современные блага, новомодные изобретения. Они обещают нам счастье, сулят покой, а сами отбирают у нас наших детей. Как крысолов из сказки про город Гаммельн.   
— А местная полиция? — осторожно спросил я. Возможно, доктор Опир нуждался только во внимательном слушателе, но я должен был узнать, почему три дня назад получил его телеграмму.   
— Полиция не собирается вести расследование, — горько сказал он. — Им все кристально ясно. Мелисса, нервная неуравновешенная девушка, покончила с собой.   
— Вы подозреваете, что ее убили?  
Опир вертел в руках так и не зажженную сигару, измятую его беспокойными пальцами.   
— Нет. Но подтолкнули. Я уверен, тут замешаны эти… снотворцы, сновидцы, — голос его звучал совсем хрипло. Он не поднимал глаз, съежившись в кресле, вдруг показавшемся слишком большим. — Она мне рассказывала немного о том, что они делают в клубе. Мне это показалось совершенно невинным развлечением, и я был уверен, что Мелисса никогда не впутается во что-нибудь грязное.   
Когда-то я придумал историю о человеке, притягивавшем к себе невероятные совпадения. И вот сейчас сам ощутил себя чем-то вроде гигантской флюктуации: новый жилец тети Вайны, кафе «Морфеус», опасное увлечение Мелиссы Опир.   
— Что за клуб сновидцев? – спросил я. — «Морфеус»?   
— Да, точно, так он называется. Они там что-то скрывают, и никто не хочет выяснить, что.   
— А что вам самому известно?  
Доктор горестно пожал плечами.  
— Немногое. Мелисса такая впечатлительная, тонкая, — он осекся. — Была. Ей не помогали все эти салоны хорошего настроения, психологи, позитив-коктейли. Об этих снах она говорила, что они делают ее счастливой, потому что помогают ей творить. Ее рисунки действительно изменились, стали глубже, красочней. В них появилось что-то такое, сюрреалистическое. Наверное, это должно было меня насторожить. – Он тихо, с едва слышным всхлипом вздохнул. — Я всегда считал этот город раем на земле. Почему моя девочка не могла быть счастлива здесь?   
Спрашивать его, как можно быть таким слепым, как можно не видеть, было слишком жестоко, да я итак знал «как», и лично опировские доводы зазубрил наизусть. Так что я спросил:  
— Чего же вы от меня хотите?   
— Я хочу узнать правду, хочу понять, мог ли я что-то сделать, чтобы уберечь ее. И если я прав и виноват этот их клуб, избавить город от этой заразы. Ведь там бывают и другие дети.  
Истерзанная сигара наконец разломилась в его руках, на колени посыпались крошки табака, и он неуклюже начал их стряхивать. Я видел прежде людей в минуты горя, но смотреть на Опира было неловко, и я отвернулся.   
На противоположной стене висела картина — море, готовое разразиться штормом. Я не большой ценитель живописи, но несколько мгновений не мог оторвать от нее взгляд, казалось, мрак на картине сгущается, и волны готовы обрушиться на скалистый берег. Мелисса Опир и в самом деле была очень талантлива. Доктор молчал.   
— Правду сказать, я так мало знаю, — наконец заговорил он. — Я видел, что Мелисса счастлива, я редко видел ее такой счастливой. И там бывают приличные молодые люди, не какой-нибудь, знаете, люмпен. Уверен, она никогда не впуталась бы во что-то дурное или грязное, — его голос дрогнул. — Поговорите с Тео.  
— Тео?   
— Да, Тео Арандо. Они с Мелиссой дружили, — он слабо улыбнулся, — что-то вроде юношеского романа. У отца Тео кафедра в университете. Их дом неподалеку, вы дойдете пешком. Они с Мелиссой часто бегали друг к другу в гости, с самого детства. И в «Морфеусе» они бывали вместе.   
\---  
Белая вилла тонула в розовой пене цветущего миндаля и яблонь. У посыпанной гравием дорожки худой дядька в мешковатом комбинезоне подстригал кусты. Редкое зрелище, семья университетского профессора наверняка могла позволить себе приобрести робота, чтобы тот ухаживал за садом. Садовник кинул на меня безразличный взгляд и снова защелкал секатором.   
Поднявшись на крыльцо, я позвонил. Последовало несколько мгновений, нарушаемых лишь звуками садовых ножниц и шумом падающих веток, потом дверь отворилась. Передо мной стояла очаровательная женщина, пожалуй, слишком нарядная для столь раннего времени. Грива красиво уложенных золотых локонов придавала ей сходство со львом. Сверкающий кулон с космическим жемчугом невольно притягивал взгляд к вырезу голубого платья.   
Она довольно бесцеремонно разглядывала меня, явно ожидая, что я первым начну разговор.  
— Мадам Арандо? – я улыбнулся со всем возможным обаянием. В ответ последовал чуть заметный кивок и заинтересованный взгляд. – Меня зовут Иван Жилин, мне очень хотелось бы поговорить с вашим сыном.  
— Я догадываюсь, о чем вы хотите говорить с Тео, – у мадам Арандо оказался очень приятный, мелодичный голос. — Я против.   
— Но доктор Опир… — начал я.  
— Доктор Опир не в себе. Мы уже говорили ему, даже требовали прекратить панику. Конечно, смерть Мелиссы — трагедия. Она была милая девочка, очень одаренная. Но это не значит, что можно найти виноватых.   
Она положила руку на дверной косяк, недвусмысленно закрывая дорогу в дом. Очаровательный ухоженный цербер. Было совершенно ясно, что ни до какого Тео мне сейчас не добраться.  
— Вообще я всегда была против дружбы Тео с Мелиссой Опир. Хотя супруг настаивал на том, что мы должны поддерживать связь с этой семьей. Доктор Опир, конечно, уважаемый в городе человек, именитый философ. Но, как видите, я была права.   
— Я понимаю. Ваш сын, должно быть, потрясен, — пробормотал я без особой надежды. — Ведь они с Мелиссой были друзьями детства. Возможно, ему было бы легче, если мы сделали все для расследования ее смерти. Пусть даже это расследование — формальность.  
— О, а вы настойчивый, — улыбнулась она. – Мне это нравится в мужчинах. Но в данном случае я не уступлю. Вот что, молодой человек, мне пора уходить, я сегодня веду собрание «Общества борьбы с роботами». Пойдемте, вы меня проводите, а я вас подвезу в центр. Не в автотакси. Я сама за рулем.  
Она взяла крошечную сумочку на тонком ремешке и, подхватив меня под локоть, повлекла за собой. Чувствуя, что сопротивляться совершенно бесполезно, я подчинился.  
В квартале, по которому мы ехали, селились в основном университетские преподаватели. Здесь было тихо, чисто и очень зелено. Цветущие ухоженные дворики мелькали за окном автомобиля. Подростки с разноцветными полотенцами стайкой перебежали дорогу и помчались к лестнице, спускающейся к пляжам.  
Я спросил:  
— Чем вам не угодили роботы?  
Мадам Арандо крепче сжала руль и с воодушевлением начала:  
– Вы не представляете, как страдают люди, лишившиеся рабочих мест из-за того, что весь простой труд передали роботам. Ведь есть люди, ни на что больше не способные, и роботы буквально отнимают у них смысл жизни. Не все же созданы для науки и творчества. Я иногда думаю, что без всего этого мы были бы гораздо здоровее душевно. Да-да, я, конечно, пользуюсь благами, не всеми, но многими. Но если бы наши дни были заняты простым и честным физическим трудом, не было бы человечество счастливее?  
Я посмотрел на ее красивые белые руки, лежащие на руле, гибкую шею, гладкое лицо. Я сперва не дал ей и сорока, но, пожалуй, ей было за пятьдесят. Как бы она выглядела, занимайся она, в самом деле, всю жизнь «честным физическим трудом»?  
— В этом что-то есть, — произнес я с вежливым интересом. — А что вы думаете об увлечениях современной молодежи?   
— Ах, все эти юношеские витания в облаках. Ну что с ними будет? Вырастут, перебесятся и успокоятся. Те, кто не перебесятся, улетят в космос или запрутся в лабораториях, изобретая какой-нибудь очередной никому не нужный или даже вредный способ насилия над природой.   
Мы проехали мимо поворота на улицу Аптекарей.   
— Вы не волнуетесь за сына?   
Не оборачиваясь ко мне, она покачала головой.   
— Скажу вам честно, я больше волновалась за него, когда Мелисса была жива.   
Мне хотелось расспросить ее еще, но мы уже выехали к центральной площади. 

Глава 3  
Я распрощался с мадам Арандо в некоторой растерянности. Я в самом деле не мог быть уверен в правоте доктора Опира. Он был слепец, благодушный и недалекий, и хотя дочь он без сомнения любил, мог не заметить, насколько она несчастна и близка к безумию.   
И все же я должен был проникнуть к «Морфеусу» и переговорить с другом Мелиссы, сыном решительной мадам Арандо. Вот только пока не имел представления как это сделать.   
В городских учреждениях рабочий день заканчивался через полчаса, и я позвонил Даво Солеру. Он был забавным типом, этот Солер. Несколько лет назад, будучи аспирантом местного университета, он возглавлял радикально настроенную политическую группировку, которую в городе называли «интели». Но, повзрослев немного, он понял, что у него никак не получится с помощью пулеметов и слезоточивого газа отвадить сограждан от пьянства и разврата. А так как Даво все делал искренне и от души, то тут же покинул «интелей» и даже пришел с повинной.   
Власти приняли во внимание чистосердечное признание и раскаяние, так что по политической статье Даво отсидел всего год. А выйдя на свободу, к науке уже не вернулся, зато продолжил заниматься политикой и вскоре вошел в городской магистрат. Мы довольно тесно сотрудничали и даже успели сдружиться, пока вылавливали в городе распространителей слега.   
Через полчаса мы с Даво сидели и, как будто не прошло трех лет, спорили, есть ли городу хоть какой-то толк и польза от наших с ним дел.   
— Ты сразу хотел горы свернуть, — говорил Даво, спокойно разливая вино по бокалам, — и заставить реки течь в обратную сторону. Поэтому и сдулся. А кое-что меняется. С детьми работаем. Помнишь Азаля? Он в прошлом году открыл «Школу юных планетолетчиков», так у него от детишек отбоя нет. Зайди к нему, кстати, может что-нибудь им расскажешь. Университет растет. Конференция вот проходит. Очень серьезная, между прочим, мирового масштаба. А осенью еще будет фестиваль авторского кино. И дряни всякой меньше стало.  
— Угу, я заметил. Рыбари опять рыбачат, да еще и официально. Дрожка орет по ночам, вчера слышал. Еще какая-то пакость непонятная – «Морфеус» этот.   
— Рыбарей прикроем. Дрожку запускают раза два в месяц, не повезло тебе просто. А сны эти… Ничего в них нет особенного. Вполне невинное развлечение для творческой молодежи. У меня племянница там бывает, так ее мамаша поначалу переполошилась. Ну, съездил я туда и даже попробовал. Ничего особенного, забавно конечно, говорят, если у тебя хорошее зрительное воображение, там можно создавать всякие необычные штуки. Но это не страшнее кружка по рисованию. Некоторый налет таинственности, конечно, вокруг этого есть, так молодежь это любит. По сравнению с дрожкой или рыбарями это огромный прогресс.   
— А Мелисса Опир?  
— Ну вот! Наслушался старика Опира? С каких пор ты ему веришь? Он убит горем и не в себе. Конечно, это трагедия. Молодая, очень талантливая девочка. Но ничто не доказывает причастность «Морфеуса».   
— А непричастность что-нибудь доказывает?  
— Ну знаешь, Иван… — неодобрительно начал он, но тут нас прервали.  
Парочка, усевшаяся за наш столик, выглядела довольно комично. Оба в шортах, почти одинаковых пестрых рубашках и пляжных шлепанцах, но один темноволосый, высокий и очень тощий, а второй круглый, белобрысый и чуть ли не на голову ниже своего спутника.   
— А! – воскликнул Даво. – Вот, Иван, это наши гости, участники конференции. Это товарищ Орт Целевский – физик, — он пожал руку долговязому, а потом круглому, — а это инженер-изобретатель – мистер Эдвард Штерн. А это Иван Жилин, мой старый друг.   
Оба участника конференции слегка обгорели и пребывали в приподнятом настроении. Что за чудесный город! Какие пляжи, какое море! А какие девушки! Рай на земле!   
— А вот товарищу Жилину у нас не нравится, — посетовал Даво. – Он считает, что все у нас идет не так и все надо менять.  
Ученые посмотрели на меня с осуждением и высказались, хотя и вежливо, но в том смысле, что товарищ Жилин должно быть зажрался.   
— Да нет, — теперь Даво вступился за меня, — не все у нас так уж хорошо. Есть над чем работать. И жаль, что ты уехал, Иван.   
«Сбежал, можно сказать», — добавил я про себя. И мне стало совсем паршиво. Даво, конечно, продолжил по-другому.  
— Хорошо, что вернулся.   
— Ненадолго, — проговорил я и начал прощаться и с ним, и с веселыми учеными. Физики были все же славные, наверняка ведь пообщаются с коллегами, позагорают, поглазеют на местные красоты и заскучают по своим лабораториям. Хорошо, что где-то есть такие люди. Не перебесившиеся, как сказала бы мадам Арандо.   
— Ты вот что, если и правда что-то найдешь или помощь понадобится, сразу свяжись, — Даво пожал мне руку на прощание.   
— А можешь дать мне рекомендацию к «Морфеусу»? – спросил я.  
Тот отрицательно покачал головой.  
— Я там был всего один раз.  
— А твоя племянница?  
— Да она уже давно этим не занимается. Ей всего шестнадцать и у нее семь пятниц на неделе, она с тех пор успела побывать в объединении, занимающемся культурой индейцев-чероки, в обществе борьбы с роботами и теперь, кажется, у нее опять что-то новое, но я забыл, что.   
\---  
У меня был здесь еще один знакомый, которого я непременно хотел повидать. С младшим братом легкомысленной Вузи мы регулярно переписывались, так что звонить я не стал, а сразу направился туда, где предполагал его встретить. И я не ошибся.   
За то время, что мы не виделись, Лэн вытянулся и стал еще более нескладным и костлявым. Он заметил меня со ступенек библиотеки и радостно замахал рукой. Другой рукой он неуклюже прижимал к боку стопку книг.   
— Вузи сказала, что вы приехали, — на сияющей физиономии виднелись следы неумелого бритья. – Чего же мне не написали?  
— Вот зато пришел повидаться, — примирительно сказал я. – Скажи-ка, брат, ты уже ел?   
В столовой Лэн взял себе внушительный ужин, и, уплетая котлеты, принялся засыпать меня вопросами. Я изучал корешки сваленных на край стола книг. Лэн так и не отступил от своих планов поехать на строительство Магистрали, но среди учебников по геологии и инженерному делу затесались пара томов Майринка. От своей любви к мистике Лэн, кажется, тоже не излечился.   
Мы поговорили о его учебе и о Магистрали, о Майринке, об увлечении Рюга фотонными двигателями, счастливо обошли молчанием семейные дела, а потом я спросил:  
— Слушай, а ты бывал когда-нибудь в «Морфеусе»?   
— Не… Я же поступать готовлюсь. Времени нет, — пожал плечами Лэн.– И там все эти маменькины детки. Университетские. И девчонки, в основном.   
— Ну, не только, — возразил я. — Вроде бы ваш жилец, мистер Имс, не студент и не девчонка. Однако он там бывает, мне это точно известно.   
Лэн оторвался от тарелки и с изумлением посмотрел на меня.  
— Правда? Вот как у вас получается: всего два дня в городе, а уже все знаете?  
— Эх, — я скромно отвел взгляд, — если бы все. Так что ты думаешь об этом?  
На мальчишеской физиономии появилась неожиданно брезгливая гримаса.   
— Имс и новый этот… От таких всякого можно ожидать. Может, они и в «Морфеусе» бывают.   
— От каких таких?  
— Ну, они же эти… — Лэн округлил глаза и стал снова похож на того испуганного мальчишку, с которым я познакомился когда-то.  
— Кто «эти»? — насторожился я. Очевидно, что эти двое были не так просты, а я пока знал не просто не все, а возмутительно мало.   
— Демоны, — выпалил Лэн.  
— Какие демоны? – спросил я, изо всех сил стараясь сохранить серьезный тон.  
— «Затем из ягодиц Брахмы появились демоны, которые оказались на редкость похотливыми. Одержимые вожделением, они подступили к нему, желая совокупиться с ним», — процитировал Лэн. Начитанный он был юноша, ничего не скажешь. – Знаю я таких. Ко мне лип один, тоже постоялец мамин.  
Я не сразу сообразил, о чем он, но потом насторожился.  
— А Имс к тебе тоже… лип?  
— Неа, — Лэн пожал плечами.   
Вряд ли Лэн нуждался в просвещении в вопросах сексуальной ориентации, по крайней мере, с моей стороны, и все же я сказал.  
— В любом случае, данное явление не демонической природы, а вполне человеческой. Хотя Пураны — чтение, несомненно, познавательное.  
— Этот, чернявый, вчера оставался в его комнатах. А кровать там одна, сами знаете. Мама диван, на котором я спал тогда, убрала, оставила только кресла.   
— Не все ли тебе равно, кто с кем ночует в одной комнате?   
— Да, все равно, — Лэн тут же ощетинился. — Я же сколько раз говорил уже, закончу школу — и уеду отсюда.   
— Это правильно, — одобрил я.   
— А Вузи, дура, влюбилась.   
— Не будем мы, пожалуй, обсуждать личную жизнь твоей сестры.   
Лэн никак не хотел меня отпускать.  
— А пойдемте на море. Вы ведь, небось, еще и не поплавали.  
— Это точно. 

Уже на пляже к нам присоединился Рюг, и пока я переодевался, они с Лэном, радостно вопя, ринулись в волны.  
Море еще оставалось по-весеннему прохладным. Но мне это даже нравилось, летом вода в здешних бухточках так прогревалась, что казалось – плещешься в теплой ванне. Да и народа на пляже этим вечером было немного.   
Я давно не плавал, и теперь долго выгребал навстречу приливу, пока не почувствовал, как от непривычной нагрузки немеют плечи. Тогда я вернулся на берег и глазел на золотое от закатного солнца море, пока продрогшие мальчишки не вылезли из воды, стуча зубами, и не уселись рядом, завернувшись по самые носы в огромные полотенца.   
— Красиво, — пробормотал Лэн.   
— Вообще здорово, — ответил Рюг.   
— Представляете, Иван, многие местные на море бывают раза три в году от силы. Особенно взрослые. Вот глупо, правда?  
— Глупо.   
А потом меня снова начали засыпать вопросами обо всем подряд: о ремонте фотонных двигателей и приемах драки в невесомости, о романах Строгова и спутниках Юпитера. Мне нравились их вопросы и нравилось разговаривать с ними. Я вообще люблю общаться с подростками – одно из самых увлекательных и благодарных занятий на свете. Но время шло, солнце скатилось за горизонт, совсем стемнело, и с моря задул холодный ветер.   
— Пожалуй, пора по домам, — произнес я.  
Ребята неохотно поднялись, собирая раскиданную одежду. 

У дома тети Вайны я посмотрел, как Лэн весело шагает по тропинке к двери, прижимая стопку книг к боку острым локтем. Хороший получился вечер, и я почти забыл, где и зачем нахожусь. Но увидев сквозь листву свет в гостевой половине дома, вспомнил. Никто не сменил код замка на входной двери. Может быть, также никто не приладил на место доску в заборе за густыми зарослями сирени? Отпустив такси, я быстро свернул за угол и нырнул в кусты. Душистые грозди цветов лезли в лицо, ветки цеплялись за одежду, но доска в заборе по-прежнему легко сдвигалась в сторону. Я протиснулся в сад, как раз с той стороны, на которую выходили окна комнат для гостей. Уже смеркалось, и, прячась в густой тени, я приблизился к дому. Как и я когда-то, нынешний жилец держал окна открытыми. Чуть колыхался на ветру белый тюль занавесок на темной, неживой террасе. Свет горел только в гостиной, и я прижался к стене под открытым окном, прислушиваясь к доносившимся голосам.  
— Почему нет, Артур? Нам это нужно. Обоим. И мы можем сделать это…  
Имс говорил мягко, почти ласково, и все же мне показалось, что он очень взволнован. Я вспомнил сегодняшний разговор с Лэном и почувствовал себя неловко. Стать свидетелем интимной беседы все-таки не то же самое, что подслушивать деловой разговор в интересах расследования.  
— Как я могу доверять тебе после Киото?  
А вот в голосе Артура не было и тени интимности, он говорил по-деловому резко.   
— Я же пытался договориться с тобой по-хорошему.  
— А когда тебе не удалось, ты просто меня подставил, — зло ответил Артур.  
— Ты правда так жалеешь, что не смог принять участие в том безумии? – теперь Имс был не просто взволнован, а тоже рассержен. — Судьба Мол тебя не впечатлила?  
— А кто тебе дал право решать за меня, в чем мне принимать участие, а в чем нет?  
— Никто, — вдруг спокойно согласился Имс. — Лучше оставим воспоминания и вернемся к сегодняшнему дню. Я пока немного успел разузнать, но…  
— Конечно, когда тебе было разузнавать много, ты же еще не всех местных девок перепробовал.  
— Артур, да ты еще и ревнуешь?  
— Размечтался.  
— Нет, дорогой, ревну…  
Последовала затянувшаяся пауза, за время которой я обнаружил у себя целую гору предрассудков, потом Имс снова заговорил, почти зашептал настойчиво и хрипло.   
— Ты же знаешь, что не найдешь никого лучше меня.   
— Ты все так же самонадеян.  
И больше я ничего не слышал, кроме звуков сбившегося дыхания и шороха одежды. Уверив себя, что ничего полезного больше точно узнать не удастся, я убрался восвояси. Что бы ни связывало Имса и Артура с «Морфеусом» и творящимися там делами, сегодня мне не явно повезло.   
\---  
Поднимаясь по лестнице в свои апартаменты, я столкнулся нос к носу с хозяином. Тот был воодушевлен и даже возбужден:  
— Хотите увидеть самое стоящее шоу в городе? – воскликнул он, едва увидев меня.   
Я придал своему лицу заинтересованное, и даже предвкушающее выражение.   
— Поедемте со мной в «Рыбачье». Бои цыпочек! Это надо видеть. А сегодня будут дебюты у молоденьких, потом финальная встреча: Марта-Громобой и Большая Эльза, — он потер руки, и я ясно представил, что ладони у него липкие. — Поверьте, это надо увидеть. Вы только вообразите: Большая Эльза с ее великолепными…   
Потратить большую часть ночи на подобное зрелище совсем не входило в мои планы, так что я старательно изобразил сожаление. К несчастью, врачи рекомендуют мне больше спать, так что провести полночи в городе — недоступная роскошь.   
— Кстати, — закончил я небрежно. — Говорят, тут появилось кое-что новенькое. Некое заведение, предлагающее развлечения во сне. «Морфеус», кажется.  
Хозяин покачал головой. Этот приятный человек решительно не понимал, как можно променять Марту-Громобой на все прочие радости мира.  
— Я туда не вхож, — грубо отрезал он, но спохватился и проговорил более любезно: — Ах да, чуть не забыл. Вас искал какой-то юноша. Он оставил открытку. Я как раз подсунул ее под вашу дверь.   
Последний раз взглянув на меня со снисходительной жалостью, он умчался на встречу с прелестями Большой Эльзы.   
Фотография на открытке изображала красивый готический замок на фоне солнечного неба. Я узнал этот вид, сейчас в замке располагался городской университет. На обратной стороне открытки отправитель нацарапал несколько строк ярким зеленым маркером. Почерк был угловатый и тонкий, строчки сползали вниз.   
«Уважаемый товарищ Жилин! Я узнал, что Вы меня искали, и хотел поговорить с Вами, но не застал. Я буду завтра в одиннадцать кафе «Фонтанная площадь». Мы могли бы встретиться там. С уважением, Тео Арандо.   
P.S. Пожалуйста, если Вы хотите перенести встречу, не звоните мне домой, а оставьте сообщение в этом кафе. Мама будет очень не довольна».   
\---  
Фонтанная площадь находилась в четверти часа пешего хода от моего жилища. Фонтанов на ней было целых пять, все в разном стиле, от классицизма до космотека. Одноименное кафе я нашел возле самого старинного из фонтанов и самого на мой вкус приятного, с мраморными девушками, раковинами, рыбами и тритонами.   
Место за столиком, почти у самого фонтана, рядом с мокрым хвостом мраморной рыбы, нашлось с трудом. Площадь считалась городской достопримечательностью, и к одиннадцати часам здесь уже толпились туристы:фотографировались, влезали на бортики, плескали друг в друга водой и запивали архитектурные впечатления кофе и ледяным вином с фруктами. Тео Арандо, видимо, был не лишен шпионской хватки: для тайной встречи место подходило отлично.   
Я пил кофе и поглядывал на проходящую мимо толпу. Ветерок бросал мне в лицо горсти мелких брызг. Время шло, было уже полдвенадцатого и я начал опасаться, что Тео не смог ускользнуть от своего цербера, когда стройный юноша с матерчатой сумкой через плечо сел напротив меня. Придвинув поближе стул, он снял солнцезащитные очки и улыбнулся. Очень застенчиво, так что сразу стало видно, что он совсем еще мальчишка. Похоже, в Тео Арандо не было той не по возрасту нагловатой вальяжности, какая часто встречается у беззаботных деток богатых родителей.   
— Доктор Опир сказал, вы хотите со мной поговорить. Про Мелиссу.   
У него были удивительно правильные черты лица, как у мраморных тритонов в фонтане.  
— Да, хотел.  
— Я готов, — просто сказал он.  
— Спасибо. Как ты думаешь, — спросил я его, – что на самом деле произошло?   
— Я… Я сам ничего не видел. Мы с Мелиссой только поговорили по телефону утром и условились о встрече. Я был в университете. А Мелисса… — он закусил губу. — В центре города есть маленький ботанический сад. Она часто приходила туда рисовать. Там высокий скалистый берег. И камни внизу. В Ботаническом саду сейчас много народа, туристы, просто гуляющие. Все видели, как она… но никто не успел… Я узнал от мамы, когда пришел обедать.  
Тео опустил лицо, и последние обрывающиеся фразы бормотал уже еле слышно. Пара сочувственных слов окончательно лишила бы его самообладания, так что я просто спокойно сказал:   
— Факты мне известны. Я хочу узнать, что ты думаешь о причинах.   
Он взглянул на меня.   
— Я тоже думаю, что тут виноваты сны. С самого начала был уверен.  
— Расскажи мне немного о снах, — попросил я.   
— Мы просто входили вместе в сон с помощью специального снотворного и создавали разные места – города и прочее. Иногда устраивали что-то вроде кино или ролевой игры. Мистер Нэш, хозяин «Морфеуса», говорил, что это развивает когнитивные способности и креативность. Это правда, кстати. И еще он говорил, что это безопасно при соблюдении некоторых правил.  
— Каких?  
— Нельзя проводить во сне слишком долгое время. Нельзя погружаться в сон внутри сна. И еще нельзя создавать во сне места, существующие в реальности.   
— Эти правила соблюдались?  
Тео пожал плечами.  
— В целом, да. Для сна внутри сна нужно более сильное снотворное, чем то, что было в Клубе. Ну и кто будет создавать во сне и так существующее? Это не интересно. А из-за дополнительного времени Мелисса несколько раз ссорилась с Нэшем. Он не отказывал, но обычно это был час-другой, не больше.  
Тео вытащил из сумки пластиковую папку.   
— Хотите посмотреть ее рисунки?   
Эскизы поразительно отличались от той реалистичной марины, что я видел в кабинете доктора Опира. В основном это были виды города – узнаваемые, и все же фантастически измененные. Небоскреб «Космос-Плаза», закручивающийся над городом, уходящей в бесконечность спиралью. Фрагмент старинной крепостной стены, оставшейся в университетском квартале, замкнутый в невозможный треугольник. От рисунков веяло талантом — сильным, и даже немного пугающим.  
— Это поразительно, — произнес я, пролистав папку до конца. Последним лежал портрет самого Тео, быстрый набросок углем, сделанный с удивительной теплотой. Тео смутился и забрал у меня папку.   
— Все эти удивительные вещи, которые вы видели на рисунках… — заговорил он. – Мелисса могла построить их во сне. И другие, гораздо более удивительные. Целые города и миры. Я на втором курсе архитектурного, но даже близко ничего подобного не могу. Да и никто из тех, с кем мы ходили в сны, не мог. И с каждым днем это становилось для нее все важнее.   
— У нее возникла зависимость?  
— Не называйте ее наркоманкой, — горячо возмутился Тео. – Просто она чувствовала себя в снах по настоящему живой и сильной. Как волшебница, говорила она. И очень боялась лишиться этой силы. Несколько недель назад мы поехали вместе за город, в архитектурный заповедник – развалины старого античного города. Мы гуляли среди всех этих полуразрушенных колонн, и она вдруг сказала, что сейчас этот город станет таким, каким его создали, и даже лучше. Я подумал, что она шутит, но она вдруг начала рыдать. Я долго не мог успокоить ее, только в такси она пришла в себя. Ей показалось, что она во сне, но не может, как обычно, менять пространство.   
— И что ты сделал?  
— Она боялась, что если об этом узнает ее отец или мистер Нэш, то ее больше не пустят в сон. Мы договорились, что если это повторится, она обязательно скажет мне, и мы обратимся за помощью.   
— Такого не повторялось?   
— Нет. Но в день перед тем как… — он запнулся. — Мелисса позвонила мне вечером очень воодушевленная и сказала, что ей нужен тотем для того, чтобы не путать сны с реальностью.   
— Тотем?   
— Не знаю, что это. Она обещала объяснить при встрече. Сказала только, что ей посоветовали сделать тотем.   
— Кто?   
— Этого она тоже не успела рассказать.  
Тео снова повесил голову и дернул себя за выбившуюся из хвоста белокурую прядь.   
— Знаете, был еще один наш знакомый, которому повредили сны. Но он не умер, просто сошел с ума. Он, правда, всегда был странный. Вы знаете, что тут гражданская война была шесть лет назад? Заварушка?  
Я кивнул.   
— Многие семьи с детьми тогда эвакуировались, мы тоже. А вот… он тут был. Наверное, всякого насмотрелся. Говорят, было страшно.  
— Да. Так оно и было.  
— Так вот. Этот парень, он толком никому не рассказал, что случилось с ним во сне. Но его приятель, который ходил вместе с ним, сказал, что тот встретил кого-то. Кого-то, кто его очень напугал. К «Морфеусу» он больше не ходил, но потом ему уже и наяву стало всякое мерещиться. В общем, его родители оформили ему академ и говорят всем, что он отправился путешествовать по Азии. Но вы понимаете…  
Я кивнул.   
— Тео, в самом деле возможно спутать реальность и сон?  
Он покачал головой.   
— У меня несколько раз было такое мимолетное ощущение. Но чтобы всерьез? Не представляю.   
— Ты мог бы дать мне рекомендацию для Нэша? Я должен сам посмотреть, что это такое.   
Он замялся:   
— Я когда только узнал, что случилось с Мелиссой. Я не в себе был. Прибежал в Клуб, хотел там все порушить, с Нэшем подрался. Ну, как подрался. Честно говоря, он меня просто выставил.   
Тео достал из кармана непочатую пачку сигарет, содрал пластиковую упаковку и закурил. Он затягивался неумело, по-детски вытягивая губы, чтобы обхватить сигарету. Мы оба молчали, и я думал, что мадам Арандо воспитала сына гораздо лучше, чем можно было бы ожидать.   
— Ведь ваши родители все знают. Почему же они закрывают глаза?  
Он пожал плечами.  
— Это лучше, чем «Рыбачье» или «звездная пыль».   
В самом деле. Глупый вопрос. Это лучше, чем «Рыбачье», лучше, чем безудержное пьянство и наркотики, даже лучше, чем дрожка. Это даже полезно при разумном использовании, фаза короткого сна действительно должна стимулировать мозговую деятельность.   
Тео затушил сигарету и поднялся, потянул за ремешок полотняную сумку.   
— Мне пора.   
— Спасибо, что пришел, Тео.  
Он стоял, понуро опустив плечи, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, и наконец спросил:   
— Как вы думаете, я мог ее остановить?  
— Не знаю, — честно ответил я.  
— Я ее даже ни разу не поцеловал, — вдруг сказал он, повернулся и, не попрощавшись со мной, ушел.

Глава 4  
Сны, «Морфеус», погибшая девушка, свитые в диковинные спирали здания города, плачущий доктор Опир, загадочный тотем. Все раскатывалось, как железные шарики в детской головоломке: каждый пытался улечься в свой паз, но вместо этого они только сбивали друг друга. Вроде бы все просто, но столько недомолвок и неясностей. Я должен был побывать у «Морфеуса». Скорее всего, заведение Нэша следовало прикрыть, но чтобы убедить в этом хотя бы того же Даво, мне требовалось больше аргументов. И меня заинтересовал незнакомец, посоветовавший Мелиссе использовать тотем. Но и незнакомец, и тотем, опять же, имели отношение к «Морфеусу» и снам.  
Как я ни бился, как ни искал других путей, все равно выруливал все к тому же решению, вызывающему почему-то неловкость и тоску. Но делать было нечего. В третий раз за три дня я оказался на знакомой улице и, снова толкнув незапертую калитку, прошел через окружавший дом неухоженный садик.   
Вузи сидела на террасе в плетеном кресле и покачивала в руках стакан с апельсиновым соком. Наверное, она только что вернулась с работы. Узкая светлая юбка до колен и матросская блузка очень шли ей, но вид у Вузи был сосредоточенный и какой-то отрешенный. Незнакомый. Я ее помнил другой. До увядания ей, конечно, оставалось еще очень далеко, но черты лица приобрели совсем взрослую определенность, стали яснее и жестче.   
— Никого нет, — не глядя на меня, быстрой скороговоркой произнесла она. — Мама на свидании. Лэн еще в школе. Жильцы ушли.  
Взросление это хорошо. Даже необходимо. Вот только его не бывает без разочарования, боли и страха. И хорошо бы, если бы страдания эти были по какому-нибудь стоящему поводу.  
— Ты есть, — как можно мягче произнес я.   
— Не собираюсь больше ввязываться в твои дела, Иван, — она посмотрела наконец на меня, сузив сердито глаза. — Я сегодня отработала на благо человечества свои четыре часа. Хватит.   
В сущности, возразить мне было нечего, да и говорить со мной Вузи, очевидно, не была настроена. Но уйти ни с чем я не мог.   
— Ты бываешь у «Морфеуса»?   
— Что я, маленькая? Там детский сад один.   
— А ты не знаешь, где я мог бы найти Имса?  
— Да не знаю я. Они оба ушли и он, и этот его… Артур, — она резко поставила стакан на стол, что сок выплеснулся и растекся по скатерти оранжевым озерцом. – Думаешь, мне доложили куда?  
В глазах у Вузи блеснули слезы, она поднялась и ушла в дом. Я дернулся было за ней, но остановился. Не то чтобы я боюсь женских слез, но чем я мог помочь женщине, которая плачет не из-за меня?   
Нелепо, неудачно все складывалось. Не представляя, куда мне дальше двигаться, злой, я побрел пешком через скатывающиеся вниз к морю кварталы частных коттеджей, ближе к туристическому центру, с его магазинчиками, кафешками, эстетсалонами, аттракционами и казино. И тут мне, наконец, повезло.   
Между пестрой дверью парикмахерской-автомата и витриной бесплатного кафе втиснулась старомодная открытая лавочка, заполненная всякой всячиной – солнцезащитные платки, портативные вентиляторы, бумеранги, мячи и нуль-гравитационные диски для пляжных игр, поддельные татуировки и прочее. В середине лотка рядами стояли сувениры под старину: составленные из ракушек фигурки животных и русалок, деревянные кораблики, пиратские сундуки, штурвалы и маяки. В это время дня курортники в большинстве своем еще загорали на пляжах или вовсе спали, готовясь к ночным подвигам, так что покупателей перед лавкой было всего двое.   
Я подошел ближе и тоже принялся рассматривать сувениры. Некоторое время мы с Имсом старательно делали вид, что не замечаем друг друга. Опять он выглядел по-новому. Двигался лениво и щурился из-под надвинутой на глаза кепки, как сытый кот. Артур скользнул по мне равнодушным взглядом. В руках он держал деревянный макет маяка, раскрашенный белой и голубой краской.   
— Маяк – фаллический символ, — заявил Имс.  
— Маяк – символ надежды, — ответил Артур тоном человека, который не хочет принимать участие в бессмысленной болтовне.   
— Фаллический символ надежды.  
— Это всего лишь детская игрушка. Я хочу слетать в Калифорнию.   
Имс слегка толкнул меня плечом, повернулся ко мне, извиняясь, и, оказавшись нос к носу, игнорировать присутствие друг друга мы уже больше не могли.   
— О, Иван. Это же вы! Ну как? Отдыхаете?   
Из-под расстегнутого воротника его ярко-розовой рубашки выглядывал краешек татуировки. Первым моим искренним порывом было съездить как следует по довольной пиратской физиономии. Но я успешно с этим справился и улыбнулся с самым расслабленным видом беззаботного курортника.   
— Просто замечательно. Вы правы все-таки: этот город создан для безделья.   
— Артур, — окликнул Имс своего спутника. — Это Иван, он планетолетчик.  
— Бывший, — уточнил я.   
— А еще он жил когда-то у нашей очаровательной хозяйки. Иван, это Артур.  
Никаких подробностей об Артуре не последовало, и тот без слов протянул мне руку и улыбнулся. Теперь я получил возможность рассмотреть его вблизи, а не мельком. У него оказалось подвижное умное лицо и хорошая улыбка. И вопреки моему изначальному настрою, он мне скорее понравился.   
— Приятно познакомиться, — по-русски он говорил не так уверенно, как Имс, и, извинившись, снова повернулся к продавцу.  
— А в городе и в самом деле появилось много новых развлечений, — заметил я.  
— В таких местах мода на развлечения быстро меняется, — ответил Имс, довольно равнодушно.  
— Да уж. Между прочим, я случайно узнал, что вы вхожи к «Морфеусу».   
Я внимательно проследил за реакцией, в общем, ничего особенного не увидел. Плечи Артура чуть напряглись под тонким джемпером, Имс невозмутимо кивнул:  
— Приходилось там бывать.  
Он выжидающе уставился на меня, и я решил не ходить кругами.  
— Мы, конечно, не слишком близко знакомы, но не могли бы вы дать мне рекомендацию?  
Имс смерил меня ленивым взглядом, потом покосился на своего спутника. Продавец расставил перед Артуром целую батарею деревянных маяков, и тот, казалось, был полностью поглощен выбором. Имс вздохнул и как-то вдруг сменил тон:  
— Иван, ну, зачем вам это?   
— А в чем проблема? Это опасно?  
— Да не особенно. Уж точно не так опасно, как рыбари. Бывали у них?  
— Приходилось, — в тон ему ответил я.  
— А почему бы, собственно, и нет? И… — он повернулся к Артуру, — Пожалуй, мы составим вам компанию. – Артур коротко кивнул, принимая от продавца бумажный сверток с игрушкой. — В одиночку вся соль теряется.   
Это было неожиданно, я слегка замялся, не зная, что ответить. Имс со смехом хлопнул меня по плечу.   
— Иван, что вы такое себе вообразили?   
Я смутился.  
— Нет-нет, все в порядке. Премного вам благодарен.   
— Я договорюсь, — сунув сверток под мышку, Артур выудил из кармана миниатюрный радиотелефон. Довольно необычно. Радиотелефонами, как правило, обзаводятся либо люди на очень ответственных постах, либо повернутые на радиотехнике чудаки. Артур, с его непринужденной манерой носить модные костюмы и ловкими движениями, не был похож на чудака.   
— Нэш, мы приедем через четверть часа, и нас будет трое, — он выслушал ответ и нахмурился. — Это не твое дело, — в голосе его отчетливо звучала неприязнь. — И я хочу PV-73, а не то старье, которое у тебя стоит в зале.   
Имс закурил и отвернулся немного в сторону, чтобы дым не летел на меня.   
— Артур повернут на всякой технике.  
— Он приехал на конференцию?   
— Да, вроде того, — рассеянно ответил Имс, всматриваясь в идущие по улице автомобили. Сигаретный дым окутал его лицо.   
– Такси.   
Он махнул рукой, автотакси тут же вынырнуло из потока машин и остановилось возле нас.  
\---  
В зале «Морфеуса» царил такой же полумрак, но в этот раз кафе не пустовало. За столиком у окна сидели четыре девочки в уже знакомых мне костюмах «школьниц», может быть, среди них были те, которых я встретил в первый день, а может и нет. Они посмотрели на нас, захихикали, как это умеют делать только совсем молоденькие девушки, а потом снова вернулись к мороженому и болтовне.  
Барменша при нашем появлении вышла из привычной летаргии, встрепенулась, поправила на шее платочек. Имс вопросительно указал взглядом на дальнюю дверь. Она сердито поджала губы и кивнула. После этого бессловесного диалога дверь во второй зал, прежде закрытая для меня, отворилась.  
Я отвел в сторону красную бархатную портьеру, и мы все трое вошли внутрь. Зал, как я и предполагал, оказался примерно такого же размера, как и первый, и так же скудно освещен, но обставлен был совершенно по-другому. Вместо столиков и барной стойки здесь стояли разномастные кушетки. Было душновато и пыльно. Сперва мне показалось, что кроме нас в зале никого нет, но потом я заметил у окна на сдвинутых кушетках лежащих рядом юношу и девушку. Они крепко спали и держались во сне за руки. Рядом, прямо на полу стоял неизвестный мне прибор размером и примерно с чемодан-дипломат и такой же формы. Тускло поблескивал хромированный корпус, мерцала в центре голубым светом овальная кнопка. Две трубки тонкими змеями тянулись к запястьям спящих. Расслабленные лица и ровное дыхание, неподвижный пахнущий пылью воздух — все казалось совершенно безмятежным, невинным, безобидным. Девушка во сне свесила ногу с кушетки. Тонкая щиколотка, перехваченная ремнями сандалии, белела в полумраке.   
Пока я все это рассматривал, появился Нэш, как будто сгустился из царившего здесь сумрака, пошел нам навстречу, слышно шаркая ногами. Сегодня он показался мне даже более дерганным и унылым, чем в первую нашу с ним встречу. И из-за этой его нервности и вялого лица сложно было разобраться, что именно он чувствует по поводу нашего визита. Он протянул руку сперва Имсу, потом Артуру, и только потом повернулся ко мне.   
— А, вот и вы здесь. Ну что ж… — он не закончил, указал рукой на отгороженный ширмой угол.   
Там тоже стояли кушетки, а на низком столике — открытый прибор, такой же, как у юной пары. Возможно, он и отличался, но единственное отличие, которое увидел я, состояло в том, что светящаяся кнопка посередине была не голубая, а красноватая.   
— Это – PASIV, — произнес Нэш, поглядывая на меня. – Прибор для погружения в разделенные сны. Сомнацин, — он вытащил из кармана три стеклянных капсулы с прозрачной золотистой жидкостью, — снотворное, создающее фазу короткого сна. Совершенно безвреден и не вызывает привыкания.   
— Нэш, исчезни, — тихо сказал Имс. Он взял одну из прикрепленных к PASIV трубок и застегнул браслет на руке.   
— Я помогу? — предложил Артур, выжидающе становясь возле моей кушетки с еще одной трубкой, на конце которой, как я разглядел теперь, блестела игла. – Это действительно безопасно.   
Я подставил запястье, очередной раз подумав, что пора бы уже перестать все бездумно пробовать на собственной шкуре. Укола я почти не почувствовал. Артур сел на свободную кушетку, приладил свой браслет и протянул руку к мерцающей красноватым светом кнопке в середине прибора.  
— Ложитесь, Иван.   
Я закрыл глаза и успел только подумать, что кушетка для меня коротковата и спать на ней будет неудобно. 

Глава 5  
Бурые скалы с зеленоватыми разводами водорослей по кромке прибоя полого спускались к берегу. Светло-серое, бессолнечное небо нависало над морем. Волны шли одна за другой, ровно шумели, с успокаивающим шипением разбиваясь о камни. Так, наверное, выглядело местное побережье тысячи лет назад, прежде чем город лег на него тяжелым пятном, прежде чем несколькими веками ранее выросли здесь первые рыбацкие домики, прежде чем люди столкнули с берега первые неказистые лодчонки. Ни одного признака человеческого присутствия, лишь совсем вдалеке виднелись подернутые туманом очертания маяка. Такой первозданный покой мне не приходилось встречать на Земле. Да мы, в общем-то, и были не совсем на Земле.   
— И что? – спросил я, наконец.  
— Все, — ответил Имс. В мешковатом твидовом пиджаке, с сигаретой в углу рта, он напоминал сейчас персонажа из старинного кино. — Все, что позволит вам ваше воображение.  
Я повернулся к Артуру. Тот, прищурившись, посмотрел на меня, но ничего не сказал. Его нахально задранный подбородок и хитрый взгляд Имса, их неприкрытое высокомерие и даже насмешка страшно рассердили меня. Ну, подумал я, сейчас вы у меня получите, обладатели слишком живого воображения.   
Я понятия не имел, что именно нужно делать. Поначалу мне казалось, что я пытаюсь сдвинуть с места многотонную глыбу, которая даже и не думала поддаваться. Потом что-то с трудом, еле-еле заворочалось. Ощущение было странным, как будто поднимаешь тяжесть, только усилие приходилось прилагать внутри, где-то под самым темечком, и я даже на миг подумал «не надорвать бы мозги». А потом я наконец нашел нужный «рычаг».   
Облака развеялись, и показалось солнце, но не привычное ослепительно-золотое солнце Земли, а ярко-розовый маленький диск. Резкими черными силуэтами легли на берег тени гор. Из-за горизонта потянулось вверх, разливаясь в небе и отражаясь на морской поверхности, зеленое зарево. Оно выползало, занимая треть горизонта, а потом его махровая кромка коснулась солнца, и оно мгновенно стало красным. Море вспыхнуло кровавым.   
Чем дальше я менял картинку, тем легче мне это давалось. Много лет прошло с тех пор, как я видел это зрелище вживую, и если бы я взялся рисовать, то и близко бы не получилось так хорошо, ярко и грандиозно, а здесь одни детали сами влекли за собой другие, все было ощутимо, по-настоящему. В алом зареве прорезалась острая кромка бурого Юпитера.   
— Иван, вы нас заморозите сейчас, — Артур дернул меня за рукав и вывел из странного состояния, в котором при полном бездействии тела, сознание работало с невероятной интенсивностью и силой.   
И в самом деле, окружающий мир менялся не только визуально. Каменистый берег покрылся изморозью, море дыбилось под порывами ледяного ветра. Разреженный воздух резал легкие.  
— Отлично, — проговорил Имс, зябко поводя плечами. – Это ведь Юпитер?   
— Да, Юпитер с Амальтеи.  
— Вам только стоило бы подумать и о скафандрах, — закашлялся Артур. — Сейчас у нас кончится кислород.  
— Все равно, согласись, милый, что для первого раза…   
— Очень впечатляюще, — кивнул Артур, и я не без торжества отметил, что со стучащими от холода зубами снисходительный тон ему не слишком удался. – Пойдемте, посмотрите, что тут еще бывает.   
Поеживаясь и запахивая плотнее плащ, он пошел вдоль берега по направлению к маяку. Расстояния здесь искажались, а может быть, обманывало восприятие времени, потому что добрались мы туда невероятно быстро. Вблизи маяк оказался старым, потрепанным дождем и ветрами. Дверь оглушительно заскрипела на ржавых петлях. 

Посреди захламленной комнаты за столом сидел старик в тельняшке и ватнике и чистил старинное, петровских времен, ружье. Бросив на нас хмурый взгляд из-под кустистых седых бровей, он заворчал под нос:  
— Ходят и ходят, рыскают, все вынюхивают что-то.  
Имс подошел к нему и успокаивающе похлопал по плечу:  
— Спокойнее, дедуля.   
— Руки-то, руки убери, окаянный, — прикрикнул старик, замахнувшись шомполом. – Вот я тебя!  
— Поднимайтесь, Иван, — позвал Артур. Он уже стоял на предпоследней ступени железной лестницы ведущей на следующий этаж маяка и, держась одной рукой за перекладину, другой отодвигал заржавевший засов люка.   
— Какой склочный старик, – негромко сказал я, карабкаясь вслед за ним.  
— Не обращайте внимания, это проекция бессознательного. Они всякие бывают. Не всегда приятные.   
— Чьего бессознательного?  
— Может быть, и вашего, — усмехнулся Имс снизу. – Или вы полагаете, у вас там только образцовые комсомольцы и очаровательные комсомолки?   
Ответить я не успел: Артур, наконец, открыл люк, и мы выбрались…

В широком во всю стену окне открывался огромный, залитый солнцем город. Яркую синеву неба рассекали острия шпилей и высокие арки многоуровневых транспортных эстакад. Город казался бесконечным, до самого горизонта тянулись его небоскребы, дороги и парки.   
Вокруг было полно народу – мужчины в строгих костюмах, женщины в разноцветных платьях. Официантки развозили на тележках бокалы с шампанским и крошечные бутерброды. На меня косились неодобрительно, как на чужака, пробравшегося без приглашения. Я завертел головой, ища своих спутников, и тут же увидел Артура. Он с улыбкой помахал мне рукой, пробираясь сквозь толпу.  
— А где мистер Имс?  
— Мы разделились, так бывает, — беззаботно произнес Артур, увлекая меня к окну. — Скоро он нас отыщет.  
Перед окном, повторяя его полукруглую форму, стояли банкетки, мы заняли свободную и молча смотрели на город. За окном здания и эстакады смыкались в невозможные фигуры. Я видел уже такие строения – на репродукциях Эшера, висящих в кафе «Морфеуса». И на эскизах Мелиссы Опир.   
Артур покосился на меня. Улыбка-то у него была хорошая, но когда он не улыбался, чувствовался какой-то подвох.   
— Интересно? – спросил он. – Это называется парадоксальная архитектура.   
— Да, довольно любопытно. А вы давно этим увлекаетесь?  
— Лет десять, — неопределенно сказал он.  
Официантка в крошечном серебристом комбинезоне подвезла столик с закусками и неожиданно неодобрительно уставилась на нас. Под ее суровым взглядом я взял канапе с оливкой и бокал.  
— И чем это так привлекает молодежь?  
— Здесь и в самом деле можно многое. Любой найдет себе занятие по вкусу. Можно играть со свойствами материи и пространства, если вам по душе интеллектуальные забавы. Можно устроить военный полигон. Или создать эротические грезы, — он хмыкнул, немного смущенно. – Некоторые, например, могут менять во сне не только пространство, но и свое собственное тело.   
— Это опасно?  
— Это всего лишь сон. И вы всегда можете его прекратить. Например… — он не договорил. — О, Имс, вот и ты. Как дела?   
— Превосходно.  
— Отлично, — кивнул Артур, — Тогда мы пойдем дальше и немного разомнемся. 

Что ни говори, а смена декораций во сне получалась эффектная. Артур распахнул дверь, и из залитого солнцем банкетного зала, с его искрящимся в бокалах шампанским и нарядной толпой, мы шагнули в мрачный коридор, освещенный рядами желтоватых ламп, забранных железными решетками. Вдоль покрытых броней, местами тронутых ржавчиной стен тянулись бесконечные полки, уставленные оружием. Чего тут только не было.   
— Какое оружие предпочитаете, мистер Жилин?  
Я выбрал автомат Калашникова, повесил себе на плечо, и почти сразу пожалел об этом. Его тяжесть разбудила воспоминания, потянув их одно за другим, как спутанную проволоку. У Артура в руках оказался кольт М6, а Имс взял внушительную штурмовую Штайер АУГ с подствольным гранатометом.   
— Повеселимся, — подмигнул он мне.   
Артур отодвигал массивные засовы в бронированной двери.   
— До окончания сна тридцать две минуты. Стараемся не разделяться, действуем сообща.   
Он сдвинул последний засов, повернул рычаг, и дверь сама плавно, с тихим шипением отъехала в сторону.

Мы бежали по запутанному лабиринту улиц, крыши серых домов смыкались над нашими головами или, может быть, это было низко висящее серое небо. Люди, которые гнались за нами, то появлялись, то исчезали в переулках. Выскакивали из-за углов нам навстречу, падали под выстрелами. Иногда мне казалось, что я узнаю кого-то из них.   
Солнце палило нещадно. Пахло гарью и раскаленным металлом. И я почувствовал, как плывет мир вокруг, как сплавляются, проникают друг в друга сон и реальность, сон и воспоминания. Город вокруг все больше напоминал мне город, в котором спало сейчас мое тело. И несколько раз мне казалось, что я снова оказался во времени Заварушки. И резковатый американский выговор Артура, который бежал рядом, это голос Айовы Смита.   
— Справа, — выдохнул он. Я тут же метнулся в проулок, и спрятался за мусорный бак, Артур припал рядом на одно колено и завертел головой в поисках Имса, который чуть замешкался.   
Из-за угла выкатился тяжелый бронетранспортер и остановился посреди улицы, перекрыв нам путь. Вдруг люк на крыше бронестранспортера откинулся и оттуда высунулся Пек с винтовкой в руках. Я сразу узнал его. Он был белобрысый, загорелый, подтянутый, такой, каким он был до того, как этот город поглотил и перемолол его, превратив в опустившегося безнадежного пьяницу и слегача Бубу.  
Все происходило как-то странно замедленно, как часто происходят всякие пакостные вещи. Пек поднял винтовку и сделал три одиночных выстрела, прежде чем я успел окликнуть его, а Артур дать очередь из автомата. Пек выронил оружие и, раскинув руки, повалился назад на крышу бронетранспортера.   
— Двигаем дальше, — бросил Артур, поднимаясь на ноги.   
— Дальше без меня, — Имс привалился спиной к стене возле нас, медленно сползая вниз.   
Мы с Артуром присели рядом и глядели на расползавшееся по его рубашке красное пятно. Выстрелы затихли, стало очень тихо, только урчал не заглушенный двигатель бронетранспортера и прерывисто и трудно дышал Имс, резко втягивая воздух побелевшими губами.   
— У него пробита грудная клетка, — я, наконец, опомнился, — нужен портативный медицинский модуль, и срочно…  
— К черту, — перебил меня Имс, еле ворочая языком, — и так паршиво.   
— Да, не нужен модуль, — отмахнулся Артур. — Осталось всего три минуты.  
Имс взял его за руку.  
— Ненавижу это, никогда не привыкну, — пробормотал он. — Больно. И холодно.   
Артур недовольно поджал губы, потом его лицо смягчилось. Он прижал ладонь к щеке Имса, провел большим пальцем по скуле, стирая выступившие капли пота:  
— До встречи.  
Имс закрыл глаза. Я ошарашенно смотрел то на его мертвое лицо, то на хмурившегося Артура, пытаясь осознать, что же только что произошло.  
— Умерев во сне, просто просыпаешься, — бесстрастно произнес Артур и поднялся на ноги.   
— Но… — забормотал я.  
— Я уже говорил — проекции бывают очень агрессивны, — он посмотрел на часы. – Двадцать секунд до пробуждения.

Имс сидел на кушетке с сигаретой, стряхивая пепел прямо на пол. Мне тоже страшно захотелось курить, он, усмехнувшись, протянул мне пачку и щелкнул зажигалкой.  
— Ну что, Иван? – спросил он. — Понравилось вам?  
— Это было очень необычно и поучительно. Спасибо. Надеюсь, вы хорошо себя чувствуете.  
— Да, не беспокойтесь. Такое бывает.   
Артур досадливо поморщился, но никак не прокомментировал.   
— Ну что же, нам пора, — произнес он, поднимаясь с кушетки. — Приятно было познакомиться, Иван. И спасибо за компанию.   
— А я, пожалуй, немного задержусь, — ответил я. — Выпью кофе.  
Имс и Артур ушли. В зале было пусто, Нэш не появлялся, юная парочка тоже исчезла. Согласно моим часам, мы пришли в Морфеус всего семь минут назад. Я начал рассматривать PASIV, который Артур перед уходом закрыл, аккуратно свернув внутрь трубки. Два замка по бокам открылись от легкого нажатия. Видимая часть прибора была совершенно примитивной — специальные пазы с полупустыми капсулами сомнацина, простой электронный таймер, большая кнопка посередине. Очевидно, внутри корпуса скрывались какие-то микросхемы, но лезть туда я не стал.   
— Приятного пробуждения. — Круглолицая барменша за стойкой в этот раз улыбалась мне как старому знакомому. Я сделал бывалое и всепонимающее лицо.  
– Ваш кофе. Я опять приготовила с чесноком.  
Я поставил чашку на столик и прошел в уборную. Как я заметил в прошлый свой визит, из коридора вели еще несколько дверей. Одна из них оказалась заперта, вторая вела в подсобку, где стояли, уныло свесив руки-щетки, два робота-уборщика и громоздились на полках ведра, тряпки и запчасти от тех же роботов. За третьей дверью, самой дальней от зала, оказалась небольшая конторка. В гидропонном кубе рос бурый куст марсианского болотного хвоща – довольно странный выбор комнатного растения. В центре стоял письменный стол, неаккуратно заваленный разными бумагами, журналами, счетами и чеками, прямо на полу лежали друг на друге три чемоданчика PASIV, все с поцарапанными крышками, потрепанные.  
Я тихо прошел прямо к столу и открыл журнал. Наверху каждой страницы стояло число, записи начинались полтора года назад, а последняя была занесена за полчаса до нашего прихода – Эрика Штайн и Арцей Лон. А вот наш визит отмечен не был, имени Имса я тоже не встретил ни разу. Зато на остальных страницах я увидел знакомые фамилии. Создавалось впечатление, что в основном «Морфеуса» посещала золотая молодежь, дети богатых горожан, членов магистрата, университетских профессоров. Мелисса Опир последний раз была тут за день до смерти.   
Я успел присмотреться к этому поколению, еще три года назад. Они внушали надежду. Выросшие в адском карнавале города, они как будто получили прививку против оргии самоублажения, сжигавшей их родителей и старших братьев и сестер.   
Но вот им предложили новую игрушку — не разврат, не наркотик, не пьяное забвение дрожки, низводящее человека до оргазмирующего животного. Им дали послушный их воле мир, чистое творчество. Каждый из них мог стать творцом прямо здесь и сейчас, не примериваясь к законам природы и общества, не ограничиваясь ничем, кроме собственного воображения.   
И как дети за дудочкой Гаммельнского крысолова, они спустились в мир грез. Он оказался прекрасным и безжалостным и начал губить если не самых лучших, то самых уязвимых из них. В самом деле: и не ткнешь пальцем в того, кто виноват. Я видел разделенные сны своими глазами и не мог назвать их злом. Одно из множества маленьких научных чудес, которые появлялись почти ежедневно, и многие из которых так и оставались незамеченными и неоцененными или становились полезными деталями чего-то более важного и серьезного. Но я должен был разузнать все до конца.   
Из конторы вела еще одна дверь, и, приоткрыв ее, я обнаружил Нэша, копающегося в развороченном PASIV. Он заметил меня, поднял голову от прибора.   
— Что вам здесь нужно, мистер Жилин? Или товарищ Жилин? Как вам больше нравится?  
Самое время было поговорить начистоту.  
— Я веду частное расследование смерти Мелиссы Опир.  
— Ясно. Я примерно это и подозревал, — он встал, закрыл PASIV, а потом снова взял отвертку и начал нервно крутить ее в руках. — Понимаете, мистер Жилин, я отвечаю за качество сомнацина и состояние PASIV. Как вы знаете, сюда приходят приличные молодые люди, проверенные. Я стараюсь, чтобы все было достойно, я не погружу в сон пьяного или откровенно невменяемого. Но я не отвечаю за то, что они делают там, во сне.  
— Ведь к вам совсем дети ходят.  
— По закону они все совершеннолетние.   
Я сразу вспомнил, как не люблю таких людей, вечно они ни за что не отвечают, ничего не хотят знать и дело их маленькое. А выходит так, потому что делают они только для себя, и живут исключительно ради своих маленьких интересов. Так мало места они стараются занимать, что и не ухватишься за них. Ну что ж, с паршивой овцы хоть шерсти клок.  
— Вы знаете, кто посоветовал Мелиссе Опир использовать тотем?  
Он удивленно приподнял брови.  
— Тотем? Понятия не имею, — потом он задумчиво прищурился, как будто внутри у него работали весы, и он внимательно наблюдал за колеблющимися чашечкам. Наконец внутренний баланс был достигнут, и Нэш сказал: — Может быть, Имс?  
Я открыл рот от удивления.   
— Они были знакомы?  
— Они вместе входили в сон, — теперь в голосе Нэша звучало явное торжество, — за день до ее смерти. 

Глава 6  
Дом тети Вайны встретил меня тишиной. Двери на хозяйскую половину были заперты, я обогнул дом. Гостевая половина тоже казалась пустой и притихшей, только приглашающе покачивалась на ветру ставня открытого окна.   
Начинался дождь. Несколько крупных капель упали мне на рубашку, застучало по крыше. Я подпрыгнул, уцепился за оконную раму и, подтянувшись, влез на террасу. Пусто. Двери в гостиную и спальню были оставлены приоткрытыми, но и оттуда не доносилось ни звука. Дождь припустил в полную силу, зашумел в кустах сирени, потянуло свежестью.   
Я прошел в гостиную, стараясь двигаться бесшумно и раздумывая, что скажу, если меня вдруг застукает Лэн. Пожалуй, с ним мне хотелось объясняться меньше всего. На столе стоял тот деревянный маяк, который Артур купил утром, и блюдце с фисташками. Рядом с блюдцем прямо на скатерти горкой насыпаны скорлупки. Поблескивал хромированными боками бар. В ящике буфета обнаружилась мощная беретта последней модели. Обойма была полной, но я определенно мог сказать, что из этого пистолета прежде стреляли, хоть и не часто. Тщательный обыск буфета больше ничего не дал — ни бумаг, ни документов, ничего. Я прошел в спальню.  
Здесь тоже было не прибрано. Валялась небрежно брошенная розовая рубашка, та самая, в которой бегала Вузи три дня назад. В постели, судя по раскиданным подушкам и разворочанным простыням, занимались гораздо более активной деятельностью, чем сон.   
На прикроватной тумбочке лежала стопка фотографий и записная книжка в черном кожаном переплете. Я быстро пролистал книжку. Ничего такого, из чего можно было бы извлечь полезную информацию за имеющееся у меня короткое время. Эскизы чертежей и зданий, иногда цифры, сокращения. Никаких имен или названий, владелец — почему-то я не сомневался, что это был Артур — как будто специально озаботился, чтобы, попав в чужие руки, блокнот оказался совершенно бесполезен. На последней заполненной странице был нарисован круглый критский лабиринт. Ниже стояли цифры 338-27F, которые тоже могли значить что угодно, но я их на всякий случай запомнил.  
На фотографиях, обычных и стерео, была изображена одна и та же женщина. В разных нарядах и с разными прическами — вероятно фотографии охватывали период около трех лет — не сказать, что красавица, но очень милая. Обстановка тоже была разной: тропический остров, столики кафе, типичный среднерусский пейзаж с березками, научная лаборатория. На нескольких фотографиях я нашел инициалы – Д. Ц.   
Меня подвел дождь: он разошелся не на шутку, шумел листьями, барабанил по крыше террасы — так что я, хоть и был настороже, не услышал ни шагов, ни голосов. Только тихо пропиликавший кодовый замок выдал появление хозяев.  
Я быстро сложил фотографии в небрежную стопку и проскользнул обратно в гостиную. Прижавшись к стене поближе к выходу на террасу и впустившему меня окну, я от всей души желал, чтобы это оказалась тетя Вайна, или Вузи, или даже все-таки Лэн…  
— И какого черта ты потащил меня купаться? – раздался в коридоре голос Имса. — Море холоднющее. Ледяное.  
— Да-да, кошмар, всего 24 по Цельсию. Ты совсем избаловался в своей Момбасе. Растолстел, потерял форму.  
Имс возмутился:  
— Все вранье. Ну хорошо, кроме температуры воды.   
Потом послышался тихий смех и возня, и он продолжил, уже совсем другим, мягким мурлыкающим тоном:  
— Между прочим, не я вчера ночью запросил пощады.   
— Даже неповоротливые жилинские проекции тебя достали, а что будет, если?..  
Надо было уходить, я сделал несколько шагов к открытому окну. Нет, я точно помнил, что три года назад половицы здесь совсем не скрипели.   
— Тише… — прошептал Артур.  
Я рванулся на террасу, но в эту секунду в комнате вспыхнул свет. Артур вошел первым и тут же бросился на меня, быстрый и ловкий, как хорек. Имс метнулся к буфету, туда, где лежал пистолет. Во сне он стрелял неплохо, и проверять, как у него с этим в реальности, не хотелось, так что закончилось все довольно позорно для меня. Артур, не дав мне ни единого шанса воспользоваться преимуществом в росте и весе, заломил мне руку в болевой захват. Щелкнул предохранитель береты. Мгновение спустя я валялся на полу, мокрый от дождя Артур сидел на моей пояснице, а такой же мокрый Имс целился из пистолета прямо мне в голову.   
— Не стреляйте, — просипел я в пыльный ковер.   
— Мистер Жилин, — укоризненно произнес Имс, опуская пистолет. – Зачем же так? Если вас что-то заинтересовало, вы вполне могли бы нас спросить.  
— У меня создалось впечатление, что вы не будете со мной откровенничать.  
— Почему? – пожал плечами Имс.  
Артур наконец слез с меня, и я поднялся с пола, растирая едва не вывернутое плечо. На щеке у Артура красовался синяк, что наполнило меня искренним удовлетворением. Артур сердито щурился то на меня, то на Имса. Тот покусал нижнюю губу и произнес:  
— Полагаю, Нэш рассказал вам, что я был знаком с Мелиссой Опир.   
Я кивнул. Имс на удивление добродушно для человека, который только что держал меня на мушке и в чье жилище я только что без приглашения вторгся, предложил:  
— Можете спрашиват все, что вас интересует.  
— Вы погружались вместе с ней в сон?  
— Да. Я думал, что она, — он на мгновение замялся, будто подбирая правильные слова, — может заниматься снами более серьезно. Не только для развлечения.  
— И что же?  
— Пообщавшись с ней, понял, что нет. Хотя она была очень талантлива.   
— Почему нет?  
— У нее были некоторые, гм, тревожные признаки.   
— Значит, вы не собирались больше входить с ней в сон?  
— Нет. Более того, я предостерегал ее. Дал несколько советов. Поздно, как оказалось.   
— Почему же она погибла?  
— Смещение реальности. Такое бывает. Редко, — хмуро проговорил Артур. – Человек считает, что он находится во сне, ему кажется, что он не может проснуться или что-то пугает его, и чтобы выбраться из сна, он себя убивает. Вы же помните, что умерев во сне, вы проснетесь? Тебе следовало дать ей тотем, Имс.  
— Конечно, я рассказал ей про тотем. Но ты знаешь: это — не панацея. И я не уверен, что она хотела отделить сон от реальности. Скорее наоборот.   
— И что было после того, как вы входили с ней в сон? – спросил я.  
— Мы поговорили, поужинали вместе, потом я отвез ее домой. Все.  
Это не добавляло ничего существенно нового к тому, что я уже знал, но ни разделенные сны, ни мои теперешние собеседники не казались уже мне такими простыми, как прежде. И я еще даже не понимал толком, какие вопросы должен задать.   
Я вспомнил разговор с Тео и спросил первое, что пришло в голову.   
— Вы поцеловали ее?   
Имс удивленно приподнял брови, потом неопределенно пожал плечами, криво усмехаясь.  
— Она поцеловала меня. Она была совсем ребенком, Иван. Очарованным снами ребенком. Слишком талантливым и слишком остро чувствующим для своей вопиющей юности.   
— Ты драматизируешь, Имс, — покачал головой Артур. – И, сказать по правде, ты не должен отвечать на все эти нелепые вопросы. Это мистер Жилин незаконно вторгся на твою территорию; сомневаюсь, что у него есть ордер на задержание и обыск.  
Имс устало потер подбородок.  
— Учитывая, что мне, в общем-то, нечего скрывать, пусть спрашивает. Что вы еще хотите знать?  
— Где вы были во время ее смерти?  
— В казино. Мне позвонил Нэш, как только сам узнал. У меня есть алиби, Иван, если вас это интересует.  
— И что? Что вы сделали?  
— А что тут можно было сделать? Напился. Знаете, разделенные сны как будто созданы для таких, как Мелисса Опир, и для них же – опасны, куда больше, чем для всех остальных.  
— О чем вы? И что вы имели в виду, когда сказали, что она могла бы «заниматься снами более серьезно»?  
— Это довольно долгий разговор, Иван. И не слишком веселый. Давайте сядем и выпьем чего-нибудь.   
Артур молча прошел к бару и налил вина, передал нам с Имсом бокалы. Похоже, они с Имсом очень давно были вместе, настолько естественно и легко им удавалось передавать друг другу контроль над происходящим. Тогда во сне Артур был ведущим, сейчас он позволял вести Имсу, без единого слова отдавая лидерство, хотя явно был не согласен с происходящим.   
Многому из того, что рассказал Имс, я позднее получил подтверждение, покопавшись в архивах. Но, естественно, никогда я не нашел бы в архивах того привкуса сожаления и разочарования, который витал тогда в этой старомодной нелепой гостиной.  
\---  
Семь лет назад в Париже интернациональная группа ученых под руководством американца, профессора Стивена Майлза, создала технологию разделенных снов. Сам профессор был математиком и архитектором, и изначально группа занималась архитектурой снов – созданием воображаемого пространства с нестандартными свойствами.   
Профессор Майлз, для которого открытие разделенных снов стало лебединой песней его научной карьеры, вскоре уступил руководство более молодым, а потом и вовсе оставил себе только преподавательскую кафедру. Исследования возглавила его дочь Мол. Под ее началом «сновидцы» все больше отходили от архитектуры снов к более широким и смелым исследованиям границ воображения и возможностей психики, вершиной и крахом которых стал эксперимент в Киото: группа к тому моменту переместилась в Киотский институт Физиологии Высших психических процессов. В сон погрузились трое: Мол, которая спустя две недели покончила с собой, ее муж Доминик Кобб, находящийся в данный момент в психиатрической клинике в Лос Анжелесе, и Нэш, который, согласно собственному отчету, прервал эксперимент.  
— Попросту говоря, он струсил, — буркнул Артур, прерывая спокойный рассказ Имса.   
Имс бросил на него странный взгляд. И я задался вопросом, почему в Киото не было ни его, ни Артура. Но вместо этого спросил:  
— Что же произошло с Мол?  
— Чем глубже погружаешься в разделенный сон, — снова заговорил Имс, — тем глубже погружаешься в бессознательное. Пока не оказываешься в нем целиком, как в бескрайнем океане. Мы называем его Лимбо. Мол и ее муж Доминик провели там более пятидесяти лет. Бессознательное разъедает Эго, как кислота. Никто не знает, что именно человек там встретит, и мало кто готов к этой встрече.   
— Кажется, я понимаю, о чем вы говорите, — кивнул я. – У меня был подобный… опыт.   
— Слег? – Имс взглянул на меня в упор. И меня посетило неприятное осознание, что опытные сновидцы как следует потоптались по моим снам и воспоминаниям. Пожалуй, и претензий не предъявишь. Я сам их туда и пригласил. – Да, слышал об этом. Но разделенные сны — единственный метод, который дает возможность исследовать и управлять этим погружением. Вот только с каждым новым уровнем сна контроль становится все более иллюзорным. Никто не скажет точно, сколько вам нужно уровней, обычно не менее четырех, как было в Киотском эксперименте, но кому-то может быть достаточно и единственного погружения.  
— Как Мелиссе Опир?   
— Вероятно, да. Хотя у меня создалось впечатление, что реальность ранила ее сильнее снов. Сны давали ей чувство свободы, безопасности, всесилия. Невозможность отправится туда навсегда, вот что тяготило ее. Я иногда думаю: не навредил ли я ей еще больше, посоветовав подыскать себе тотем.  
— Что это такое?  
Имс устало вздохнул.  
— Иван, вы можете расспрашивать меня еще много часов и винить в гибели Мелиссы кого угодно: профессора Майлса, Артура, который спроектировал PASIV, Нэша, меня, или даже, если вы склонны к самобичеванию, самого себя. Но, клянусь, вы не узнаете ничего существенно нового. Других причин нет, нет таинственных злодеев и охотников за юными душами. Есть всего лишь высокотехнологичная игрушка, которая в очередной раз не принесла людям ничего, кроме потерь.   
Имс сидел, опустив ресницы, и грустно кривил рот, как печальный Пьеро. Я уже привык к его склонности постоянно менять маски. Да что там: я, пожалуй, и сам этим не пренебрегал при необходимости. Но для Имса это, похоже, было так же естественно, как дышать. Артур нетерпеливо елозил в кресле, определенно мечтая прогнать меня взашей, но имсова представления не прерывал.   
— Мы думали, что открыли человечеству путь к познанию самого себя, такой, какого не существовало раньше, — Имс совсем загрустил. — Золотую дорогу к тайнам человеческой души. Нам казалось, мы дали людям идеальное пространство ничем не ограниченного творчества. Способ общения друг с другом на новом, более глубоком уровне. И чем мы занимаемся в итоге? Большую часть времени рыскаем по миру, пытаясь подтереть за собой. Сомнациновые притоны для зажравшихся богатеньких деток, безответственные попытки воздействовать на чужой разум через сны, несчастные безумцы, чьи души искалечены встречей с самим собой — вот во что превратилась технология разделенных снов.  
— Почему вы делаете все это сами, а не обращаетесь к спецслужбам?  
— Потому что хотим, чтобы они как можно меньше знали об этой технологии. Кое-что они, конечно, знают, но многое нам удается сохранить. Тем более после трагедии в Киото официально разработки прикрыли. Для освоения космоса разделенные сны не выглядят слишком полезными.   
— И при этом сами вы продолжаете исследования? – не то чтобы я был удивлен.  
— Как можно остановить человеческую мысль? – с неожиданным жаром воскликнул Артур.   
Глаза у него горели. И я тут же узнал это выражение. Я ведь видел его не раз, и очень долго считал лучшим, что может случиться с человеческим лицом. Потом начал сомневаться, а потом окончательно разуверился, увидев, как с таким вот сияющим вдохновленным выражением лица пошел на смерть Юрковский и увел с собой своего друга. Имс тоже не сводил с Артура глаз, должно быть, он в свое время прошел тот же путь, что и я, и теперь тревожно хмурился. Он поднялся, подошел к окну, закурил, а потом заговорил, как будто озвучивая мои мысли.   
— Откуда в нас это: рваться куда-то, завоевывать далекие планеты, погружаться на дно океана и в глубины человеческого разума? Откуда это неумение ценить то, что рядом? Даже если мы знаем, что именно оно и есть самое важное. А ведь отними у человека это стремление — тоже получится мерзость. Посмотрите на людей, что живут здесь. Все достижения человечества работают ради того, чтобы, не приведи господь, с кем-нибудь не случилось что-нибудь настоящее – мысль или чувство, или еще какое-нибудь движение души. Адский карнавал.   
— Страна дураков, — пробормотал я.   
— А те, что не отрастили еще рога и копыта, или не отупели вконец, задыхаются здесь, как эта бедная девочка Мелисса.   
Имс затушил недокуренную сигарету, подошел ко мне и положил руку на плечо. Глаза у него были усталые и это тоже, как и тревога за Артура, не было подделкой.   
— Иван, мы завтра уедем. Гораздо лучше будет, если Нэшем займетесь вы. Наша деятельность, какими бы мотивами мы ни руководствовались, не слишком-то законна, а вы можете все сделать официально.   
— Гм… — я почувствовал некоторую неловкость.  
— Вы работали на Всемирный совет безопасности. Так ведь?  
— Вы же стараетесь держаться от него подальше.  
— Побывав у человека во сне, можно составить о нем определенное мнение. Вы отличаетесь от большинства своих коллег. В лучшую сторону.   
— Я веду частное расследование, — честно сказал я. – Уже несколько лет в отставке.  
— С такой работы никогда не увольняются полностью, — пожал плечами Имс. – В любом случае, связи у вас остались.   
— И, пожалуйста, Иван, — попросил Артур, — сделайте так, чтобы PASIV не попали в руки к вашим бывшим коллегам. Возможности этой технологии гораздо шире и неприятнее, чем организация прогулок в страну грез для юных эскапистов. Главное убрать микросхемы.  
Артур принес блокнот и на пустой странице набросал устройство PASIV.  
— Те модели, что стоят у Нэша, довольно старые. Вы легко найдете все, что вам нужно. Просто выньте микросхемы и уничтожьте. Без них PASIV — не больше, чем аппарат для внутривенного введения, который можно найти в любой больнице. 

Глава 7  
На то, чтобы убедить Даво и вместе с ним собрать необходимые документы для официального закрытия бизнеса мистера Р. Нэша, у меня ушли сутки.   
Прибыли мы к «Мофеусу» на служебном автомобиле с мигалками. Даво, как уполномоченный от магистрата, с внушительной папкой с документами, двое полицейских в форме и при дубинках, и я, лицо неофициальное и иностранец к тому же, которому любезно разрешили присутствовать. Под разрисованной маками вывеской нас встречали две девицы в уже знакомых мне нарядах школьниц. Одна была полна праведной ярости, вторая молча и тихо рыдала.   
— Вы не можете… — та, что была в ярости, бросилась к нам с Даво.  
— Боюсь, барышни, что нам придется, — с сожалением произнес я.  
— Кто дал вам такое право? – от негодования она даже топнула ногой. – Как вы можете врываться и топтать грязными ногами, не разобравшись ни в чем… Мы будем протестовать!  
Даво без всяких комментариев и с удивительной невозмутимостью продемонстрировал ей папку.   
— Здесь документы о закрытии заведения. Решение принято вчера на заседании Комиссии по городской безопасности и здоровью жителей города и туристов. Опротестовать решение вы, как гражданка, имеете право в Магистрате в общем порядке. Если вы не достигли совершеннолетия, от вашего имени это может сделать ваш опекун.  
Самому мне нечего было им сказать, да и не хотелось. Я прошел внутрь, в пахнущую пылью и крепким кофе залу «Морфеуса». И мне впервые пришло в голову, что царящий здесь красноватый полумрак создает неприятное ощущение, как будто ты находишься в пасти огромного зверя.   
За стойкой как обычно дремала барменша, совершенно равнодушная ко всему происходящему. Нэш встретил нас не более унылый, чем обычно. В отличие от своих юных клиенток, он и не пытался возражать и сопротивляться, даже не спросил бумаги, а сразу повел нас в дальнюю залу и сел на кушетку, наблюдая, как мы методично разбираем на части его маленький «сонный» бизнес.   
Справились мы быстро. Артур очень точно описал, как извлечь микросхемы, так что четыре PASIVа отняли у меня не больше десяти минут.  
— Еще три в подсобке и сомнацин там же в сейфе, — проговорил Нэш.  
Даво отправился пить кофе, полицейские составляли опись, а мы с Нэшем прошли по уже знакомому мне коридорчику в его контору. Я извлек еще три микросхемы, и сунул в карман к остальным, пообещав себе уничтожить их, как только выпадет такая возможность.  
— Журналы вы, наверное, тоже возьмете?   
Он стоял возле гидропонного куба, в котором вяло шевелил мягкими иголками марсианский хвощ, и постукивал по стеклу пальцем. Унылый и полинявший крысолов, у которого отобрали его волшебную дудочку. Нравилось ли ему восхищение юношей и девушек, которым он открывал путь в мир снов? Или это для него был просто способ заработать, используя то, что он хорошо знал и умел? Часто ли он сам погружался в сны или, как это делают все осторожные продавцы сомнительных и опасных развлечений, держался от них подальше?   
— Как вам удалось выжить в Киото? – спросил я. — Вы ведь спускались в сон вместе с Мол и Домиником.  
Безжизненная физиономия Нэша слегка оживилась.  
— О, да вы глубоко закопались в наши дела. Неужели японцы вам дали доступ к архивам?  
— Меня просветили устно. Ваши бывшие коллеги.  
Он усмехнулся.   
— И что вам сказали мои бывшие коллеги?  
— Что вы струсили.  
— Так оно и было, — спокойно признал Нэш, — Я не стал спускаться на четвертый уровень сна. Это было чисто интуитивным порывом, но когда ты много лет работаешь с подсознанием, таким вещам начинаешь доверять. Я понял, что дальше идти нельзя, и остановился. И не жалею об этом. Вряд ли мое присутствие спасло бы Коббов.   
— А почему участников эксперимента все-таки оказалось трое, а не пятеро?   
— Имсу всегда не нравилась схема. Он отказался спускаться в сон еще за несколько дней до начала эксперимента, как Коббы его ни уламывали. А Артур… За день до старта Сайто, руководитель лаборатории, в которой должен был проходить эксперимент, узнал, что Артур встречался с Робертом Фишером из Сиднейского института психотехнологий и, вероятно, передал тому кое-какие документы. Доказательства были не слишком достоверные, но Сайто, который всегда был помешан на лояльности и секретности, немедленно отстранил его и закрыл доступ в лабораторию. На всякий случай.   
— Артур и в самом деле, передал документы конкурентам?   
— Сомневаюсь. Эксперимент у Фишера не удался, они так и не смогли создать достаточно стабильный сон. Судя по тому, что Артур после своего «отлучения» прилюдно разукрасил Имсу физиономию, а потом заявил, что отказывается с ним находиться на одном континенте и свалил в Штаты, это Имс сфабриковал свидетельства артурова предательства и подсунул Сайто. Вполне в его духе.   
— Но зачем?  
— Конечно, чтобы уберечь своего драгоценного Артура, который так и рвался на алтарь науки. Как видите, Имс оказался прав. Я бы на месте Артура был ему благодарен.   
На волне любопытства я, наверное, продолжил бы засыпать его вопросами, но подошел Даво. Он показал составленную полицейскими опись, я внес туда оставшиеся три PASIV, журналы посещений и хранящийся в сейфе Нэша сомнацин.   
— Это все? – спросил я.  
Нэш отвернулся к марсианскому хвощу, и я не видел его лица.   
— Все, — ровно ответил он. — Если не считать того аппарата, который забрал Имс.   
— Имс забрал у вас PASIV?  
— Вы что думаете, они сюда приехали ради моей скромной персоны? – он с торжествующей улыбкой, повернулся ко мне. — Да они просто сдали меня вам для отвода глаз. Впрочем, что уж там. Вы, наверное, и без их помощи докопались бы до всего и прикрыли бы лавочку. Во избежание, как это у вас принято. Всемирная служба безопасности, — насмешливо завершил он.  
— Та-ак, — я сунул опись обратно в руки недоумевающему Даво. — Вы уж закончите без меня, старик? Тут кое-что выяснилось, я должен бежать немедленно. 

Я схватил такси и помчался к дому тети Вайны. День был в самом разгаре. Пекло нещадно, по тротуарам текли толпы прохожих, на проезжей части тоже было тесно. Проклиная еле ползущее такси, я смотрел в окно и вытирал потную, несмотря на кондиционер, шею. Как я мог быть таким болваном?! Позволил обвести себя вокруг пальца, как несмышленого ребенка!   
Мы наконец выползли из пробки и уже сворачивали на Вторую Пригородную, когда у самого поворота я заметил тощую долговязую фигурку в шортах и с волейбольным мячом в руках. Я остановил такси.  
— Лэн, — крикнул я, опуская стекло.  
Тот подпрыгнул от неожиданности, потом узнал меня и расплылся в улыбке.  
— Иван! Пойдемте с нами в волейбол, а!   
— Не могу, брат. Очень срочное дело. А скажи-ка, жильцы ваши съехали?  
Лэн тут же расстроено выпятил губу. Все-таки он был совсем еще ребенок, несмотря на следы совершенно ненужного бритья на подбородке.   
— Укатили. Ночью сегодня. И что у вас с ними за дела?  
— А Вузи?  
— Опять ревела у себя в комнате. От матери заперлась, а я все слышал, хоть она и музыку включила.  
— Она сейчас где?  
— На работе еще. 

Вузи работала в самом центре города, так что я развернул такси, а когда мы вернулись в центр и снова влились в вяло текущую пробку, не выдержал и помчался пешком. Через десять минут я был уже на месте.   
«Салон хорошего настроения «Лиана», — гласила вывеска над оранжевым пластиковым козырьком. Ниже бежали по электронному табло слова «Прием без предварительной записи» и «Не дайте унынию ни единого шанса». Внутри приятно пахло апельсинами и чем-то мятно-свежим, журчали фонтанчики и тихо щебетали невидимые птицы.   
На стенах висели в рамочках красочные дипломы и сертификаты, всякая чепуха вроде «Лучший салон хорошего настроения 20.. года по мнению “Еженедельного альманаха”». Утопая ботинками в мягком оранжевом ворсе ковра, я прошел к стойке электронного регистратора.   
— К сожалению, на сегодня прием уже закрыт. Приходите завтра. Улыбайтесь, – сказал регистратор приветливым электронным голосом.  
На стенде «Наши специалисты», с которого солнечно улыбались фотографии хорошеньких молодых женщин, я нашел номер кабинки, в которой принимала Вузи.   
Она встретила меня профессиональной улыбкой, точно такой, как на стенде.   
— Прошу прощения, но прием на сегодня… — она осеклась, улыбка погасла, как лампочку выключили.   
— Знаю я, кого ты ищешь, – буркнула она. — Уехали! Еще вчера.   
Вузи демонстративно отвернулась. Переобулась, сменив мягкие туфельки на босоножки на высоком каблуке, схватила сумочку, а потом вдруг подняла на меня взгляд.   
— Пойдем куда-нибудь выпьем, Иван. Ужасно хочется выпить.  
В глазах у нее снова блестели слезы, и это разозлило меня еще сильнее. Время, и так, скорее всего, безвозвратно упущенное, продолжало утекать у меня сквозь пальцы.   
— Послушай, я сейчас очень-очень занят. А ты не знаешь, случайно, что такое может быть 338-27F?  
Она разъяренно стукнула кулаком в стену и заорала.  
— Ну и убирайся к черту!   
Я мог только расстроено развести руками и в самом деле убраться.  
— Номер в «Космос-Плаза», – донеслось мне в спину.   
Ну конечно, думал я в такси, «Космос-Плаза» сейчас полон ученых – физиков, инженеров, занимающихся проблемами передачи информации. Лишенные возможности вести собственные исследования, Артур с Имсом решили просто позаимствовать кое-что у своих бывших коллег. Скорее всего, у них есть какая-то идея по усовершенствованию технологии осознанных сновидений. Например, создать прибор, который позволяет погружаться в разделенный сон без подключения к PASIV, а просто оказавшись в радиусе действия. Что, кстати, в свою очередь сильно облегчит воровство идей.   
Странные совпадения просто преследовали меня в эти дни. В номере 338-27F, как сообщила мне на ресепшне строгая администратор, оказался зарегистрирован уже знакомый мне Ортл Целевский.   
— Он сейчас у себя?  
— Кажется, да. Минуточку, я сейчас посмотрю. Да. 27 этаж, вам подойдут лифты Е, Эф и Джей.   
Двадцать седьмой этаж ослепил меня рядами хромированных дверей. Я помчался по коридору, отыскал 338-27F и нажал кнопку вызова. Физик открыл мне дверь, в руках у него была стопка распечатанных листов, которую он нежно прижимал к груди:  
— Товарищ Жилин! Какими судьбами?  
В приличном темном костюме вместо гавайки и шортов он выглядел не таким тощим и молодым. Вполне серьезный, даже солидный ученый.  
— Простите, но у меня доклад через полчаса, – он помахал своими распечатками. — У вас что-то срочное?  
— Возможно, – проговорил я, вдруг осознавая, что заяви я вот так с порога, что к нему в сон пробрались воры, Целевский, пожалуй, сочтет это неудачной шуткой. — Вам знакома эта женщина? — Я показал ему фотографию, позаимствованную два дня назад в комнате Имса.   
Он тут же изменился в лице. Поднял под пиджаком худые плечи.   
— Это моя жена. Почему у вас ее фотография? – он выдернул карточку у меня из рук. — С ней все в порядке? Нет-нет. Я и сам знаю. Разговаривал с ней всего час назад. Просто вчера я… а, впрочем, ерунда.  
— Видели ее во сне, – закончил я за него.  
Еще один маленький кусочек головоломки встал на место. «Некоторым удается менять не только пространство, но и свое тело», — несколько смущенно рассказал мне Артур во сне. И вечно даже наяву меняющий маски Имс. Он удивленно уставился на меня.  
— Да. Откуда вы знаете? — он озабоченно пожевал губу. — Это был такой странный сон, слишком яркий и последовательный. Мне такие редко снятся. И я как-то, знаете, забеспокоился. Нелепо, конечно, вы не подумайте, что я подвержен суевериям. А что все-таки?..   
— Товарищ Целевски, вы участвуете в каких-то засекреченных проектах?  
— Да, — неуверенно протянул он. — В общем-то, это само по себе не секрет.   
— Попробую угадать дальше. Разработки, связанные с техническим расширением возможностей невербальных коммуникаций. Или, скажем, со способами быстрой зашифровки и передачи больших объемов плохо структурируемой информации.  
— Кто вы такой? Откуда вам все это известно? Вы из Всемирной безопасности? Хотите прикрыть наши исследования?   
— Нет, я не из Всемирной безопасности. И закрывать ничего не собираюсь. Я веду частное расследование.  
Только сейчас я осознал, что обворованный разум физика уже мало касается расследования, порученного мне доктором Опиром, и вспомнил о данном самому себе обещании не ввязываться ни во что большее.   
— Товарищ Жилин, — произнес Целевский, уже скорее раздраженно, чем испуганно, — может быть, вы скажете толком, что случилось?  
Объяснить ему суть произошедшего оказалось проще, чем я ожидал. Он немного слышал о разработках Майлза и его группы, да и необычно яркий сон произвел на него впечатление.  
— Что же мы теперь можем сделать? — обескураженно спросил он. – Ведь нельзя вернуть украденную идею?   
Я вздохнул.  
— Зато можно вернуть воров.  
Я не так часто нарушаю свои обещания, но среди нарушенных мною обещаний данные самому себе всегда лидировали. Целевский встрепенулся, вспомнив внезапно про свой доклад, схватил в охапку распечатки и умчался, взяв с меня слово держать его в курсе. А я, уже не слишком торопясь, спустился в фойе.   
Зеркальные стены лифта отражали мою растерянную физиономию. Но дело не казалось таким уж безнадежным. У меня были названия городов и словесные портреты, фамилии, доступ к архивам, связи с местными властями и моими бывшими коллегами. А о том, что особого смысла в моем расследовании не было, я предпочитал не задумываться.   
\---  
Вечер выдался неожиданно прохладным и городские пляжи опустели. Бежали одна за другой волны, серые с серебристыми барашками. Накатывались на песок с тихим шипением. Мы с Даво шли по берегу между линией прибоя и последней линией белеющих в сумерках лежаков.   
— Мистер Нэш собирается покинуть наш город.   
— Туда ему и дорога, — сказал я. — Он уже достаточно злоупотребил вашим гостеприимством.   
— Что ты скажешь Опиру, Иван? – спросил Даво.   
На самом деле, я не знал, принесет ли доктору облегчение мой рассказ, поймет ли он хоть что-нибудь.   
— Скажу, что он ни в чем не виноват, — ответил я.  
— Ты думаешь, он и вправду не виноват? А кто виноват? Нэш? Изобретатель разделенных снов?  
Я подумал о маленьком ухоженном цербере мадам Орандо, об Имсе, не погнушавшемся клеветой ради того, чтобы уберечь своего друга, о Доминике Коббе, спустившемся в глубины безумия ради призрачного шанса спасти жену.   
— Не знаю, кто виноват. Разве это имеет значение?  
Даво остановился, подобрал камешек и бросил его в море. Как будто в ответ, волна подползла и лизнула мыски его ботинок.  
— На самом деле, мы с тобой виноваты. Никак не можем разгрести тут. Море, солнце, горы, а дышать нечем.   
— Ты правильно всегда говорил. Быстро это не делается.  
Даво молчал.   
— А мне понравилась ваша «Школа юных планетолетчиков», — сказал я. – Зашел туда сегодня. Хорошие ребята.   
— Наверное, это лучшее, что можно тут сделать. Дать шанс нескольким десяткам, еще нескольких спасти. Кстати, девицы из «Морфеуса» устроили пикет у здания Магистрата.   
— Присматривай за ними как следует. А то их подберет кто-нибудь похуже Нэша.   
— Жаль, что ты уезжаешь, Иван.   
Вид у него был грустный и какой-то смирившийся. Трудно было представить, что когда-то Даво вместе со своими политическими соратниками участвовал в воздушных налетах и расстреливал из пулемета прожекторы дрожки. Но такие, наверное, и нужны были тут – честные, умные и смирившиеся. Наберись их тут несколько сотен — и они могли бы спасти этот город. Терпеливо очищали, подправляли, вытаскивали бы мусор, как выбрасывают его на берег волны, откатываясь чистыми назад в море. И, возможно, следующее поколение детей было бы уже здоровее и лучше, а следующее — еще лучше. И таким, как Мелисса Опир, легче стало бы жить и дышать, и всему и всем нашлось бы свое место, правильное и благое, и сомнациновые сны превратились бы из дудочки в руках Крысолова в новый инструмент в руках художников и исследователей.  
— Да, уж прости, старик, нужно еще повидать кое-кого.  
По пляжу полз робот уборщик на потрепанных гусеницах. Он подцеплял манипуляторами пустые бутылки, недокуренные сигареты, рваные упаковки и отправлял в волочащийся за ним контейнер. На боку контейнера висел обрывок листовки «Долой… Остановите прогресс…»

Эпилог  
Солнце катилось по синему калифорнийскому небу раскаленным добела сияющим шаром. Ветер подхватывал и трепал белые занавески. Вдалеке едва слышно вздыхал Тихий океан.   
Мы сидели в прозрачной тени на террасе и беседовали, я и похожий на грустного престарелого дога профессор Стивен Майлс. Посреди террасы возвышалось сложное сооружение из цветных кубиков, рядом выстроились три игрушечных лошадки и модель флаера.   
— Я больше не занимаюсь исследованиями осознанных сновидений, мистер Жилин, — произнес профессор. — Мне надо заботиться о внуках. Да и наука утратила для меня свое былое очарование.  
— Но вы могли бы ответить еще на несколько вопросов?   
— Иван, зачем вам все это знать? Ни ваши вопросы, ни мои ответы не вернут к жизни ту девочку, – он устало опустил руки на подлокотники кресла. — Так чем, вы говорите, занимается тот ученый?   
— Беспроводная передача трудно структурируемой информации. Более эффективная, чем радиосвязь.   
— Разделенные сны без подключения к PASIV, — он понимающе покачал головой. – Артур давно носился с этой идеей.  
— Настоящая находка для воровства идей, — заметил я.  
Майлс вздохнул.  
— Видите ли, Иван, тяга к познанию, к созиданию нового, расширению человеческих возможностей — тоже своего рода наркотик. Для некоторых гораздо более сильный, чем сами по себе сомнациновые сны, слег или что там еще напридумывали за последние годы. Вам-то это должно быть понятно.   
Наверное, понимай я это, меня бы сейчас здесь не было. Понимай я это по-настоящему, был бы на Плутоне, Уране, или, еще лучше, летел бы на «Таймыре» к созвездию Лиры. И не знал бы ничего о погибшей юной художнице, запутавшихся в снах детях и ворах, крадущих идеи прямо из головы.   
— Мне понятно, что мы в ответе за то, что делаем, — сказал я.  
— Поверьте, Иван, никто не винит меня так, как я сам. — Майлс долго смотрел на меня выцветшими от старости, а когда-то, наверное, ярко-синими глазами. — Познание всегда нарушает границы, те или иные. Разрушает не меньше, чем созидает. Мы можем остановиться сами, но не можем остановить прогресс, — он снова помолчал. — Даже когда он забирает у нас самое дорогое.   
— И вы полагаете, что Имс и Артур ограничатся исключительно научными исследованиями?  
По лицу профессора скользнула беспомощная улыбка:  
— По крайней мере, они не будут продавать сны детям, как это делал Нэш. Да и деньги в нашем мире значат все меньше. Рано или поздно ваши соотечественники добьются своего. Кто знает, может быть вам и в самом деле удастся наяву построить мир, подобный тому, который мы строили во сне. Мир, в котором решены все проблемы хлеба насущного, и люди посвящают себя лишь чистому творчеству.   
— Ну, пока до этого далеко, — я поднялся на ноги и сказал, подытоживая наш разговор: – А вы, похоже, все равно не знаете, где искать ваших бывших учеников.  
Майлс покачал головой, отводя глаза.   
— Да, молодой человек, вряд ли тут я окажусь вам чем-то полезен.   
Было очевидно, что больше профессор мне ничего не расскажет. Я поблагодарил его и вышел в сад. Солнце золотило траву на аккуратно подстриженной лужайке. На дорожке стоял красный детский велосипед.  
— Джеймс, Джеймс, постой, — донесся звонкий девчоночий голос.   
Я обернулся. Из-за угла дома выскочил раскрасневшийся от быстрого бега мальчик лет четырех, а за ним девочка чуть постарше с развевающимися на бегу золотистыми локонами. Мальчик сжимал в руках тот самый, уже знакомый мне, голубой маяк.   
Столько ошибок, которые я не мог исправить, столько потерь, которые невозможно восполнить. И я знал, что будут новые ошибки и новые потери, новые открытия, новые встречи. Я тяжело вздохнул, потом улыбнулся и приветственно помахал малышу рукой.   
— Привет, Джеймс, — бодро произнес я. – Какая у тебя красивая игрушка. Это что, планетолет?  
– Это не планетолет. Это маяк. Его мне мой друг подарил.  
– Вот как?!

END

 

Словарик  
Слег – психоволновая технология, позволяющая человеку погрузиться в измененное состояние сознания. Используя слег, человек переживает очень яркие видения, в которых удовлетворяются его самые заветные и глубокие желания. Вызывает сильнейшее психологическое привыкание. Слег активно распространялся в городе несколько лет назад. Распространение слега было остановлено Жилиным. Соответственно, «слегач» – тот, кто употребляет слег.  
Рыбари – развлечение, распространенное в городе. Нечто среднее между полигоном с препятствиями и гладиаторскими боями. Смертельно опасно для активных участников, тем не менее, пользуется в городе неизменным спросом.   
Дрожка – психоволновая технология. Используя звуковые и световые волны, погружает людей в трансовое эйфорическое состояние. Обычно используется на дискотеках, массовых праздниках. Законное развлечение в городе.   
Разделенные сны (РС) – технология погружения в совместные осознанные сновидения. РС позволяют активно работать с пространством сновидения и подсознанием сновидцев: сознательно менять само пространство сна, создавая новые миры, извлекать информацию из памяти и подсознания сновидцев, помещать в подсознание идеи. Для погружения в РС необходимо подключение к прибору PASIV.  
Киотский эксперимент – трагически закончившийся эксперимент по погружению в Лимбо, проведенный в Киотском институте Физиологии Высших психических процессов. После него были прекращены официальные исследования разделенных снов.  
PASIV – прибор для погружения в разделенные сны.   
Интели — экстремистское движение, действовавшее в городе несколько лет назад и протестующее против образа жизни городских обывателей.


End file.
